Star Wars VIII: Sombras de la Rebelion
by Megaterio
Summary: Han pasado dos años de la destrucion de la base Starkiller, Rey está a punto de culminar su entrenamiento como Jedi y sabe que el ultimo paso es enfrentarse al caballero oscuro, Kylo Ren, quien está obsesionado en encontrar a la joven Rey y usará todo lo que tenga a la mano para cumplir sus objetivos. La Resistencia busca ayuda con desesperación para hacer frente a la Primera Orden
1. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney y a Lucasfilm.  
NA: Esta ambientado dos años despues del Despertar de la Fuerza.  
Terminado de corregir.  
**

 **Cronologia: 36 DBY**

* * *

 **Sombras de la Rebelión**

 _Han pasado 2 años desde la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, lo cual ocasionó_ _  
_ _que la Primera Orden persiguiese a la Resistencia por toda la galaxia._ _  
_ _Rey está a punto de culminar su entrenamiento con el legendario_ _  
_ _Maestro Jedi, Luke Skywalker._

 _Kylo Ren, Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren_ _  
_ _Está obsesionado en encontrarla y por ello ha mandado a sus mejores_ _  
_ _asesinos a buscar el paradero de la joven aprendiz.._

 _Mientras tanto, la General Leia Organa busca desesperadamente el apoyo de_ _  
_ _La Alianza de Sistemas Libres, remanentes de la_ _  
_ _Nueva República, para poder_ _  
_ _hacer frente a la amenaza de la Primera Orden._

 _.._

...

Un destructor estelar, negro e imponente estaba muy cerca del planeta Sullust, no siendo la única nave, detrás de ella, destructores estelares, grises, se acercaban al lugar, la razón era que Sullust es miembro importante de la Alianza de Sistemas Libres; creada tras la aparente destrucción de la Nueva República.  
El ataque era sorpresivo, los tres destructores, que acompañaban al destructor negro, soltaron naves transportes de soldados de asalto, listos para invadir el planeta.

Kylo Ren, que finalizó su entrenamiento con el Líder Supremo Snoke, miraba por el ventanal la invasión, su mente iba hacia a Rey, ardiendo en deseos de vengarse y por ello había mandado a tres de sus mejores caballeros de Ren a buscarla para capturarla y traerla ante él. Se paseó por la pasarela de su nueva nave, un regalo de Snoke tras finalizar su entrenamiento y lo bautizó como Han Solo, su padre fallecido.  
Matar a su padre fue lo más doloroso que tuvo que hacer pero era un sacrificio, una prueba que tenía que pasar y para honrar ese sacrificio, puso el nombre del héroe de la rebelión en el destructor estelar, abrazando definitvamente al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza..

Kylo Ren sintió que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas y se giró. Un hombre, de la misma edad de Kylo Ren, con el uniforme gris implecable cuyas insignias revelaban su cargo como general, se acercó al Señor Oscuro.  
—Todo esta listo para la invasión. Las tropas esperan sus órdenes.  
—Proceda, general Irard—exclamó Kylo Ren fríamente, el mencionado inclinó levemente la cabeza y se acercó a los controladores, dando luz verde a la invasión.

Naves guerreras sullustanas se acercaban raudamente a los destructores estelares, listo para defenderse del ataque de la Primera Orden y las cazas TIE abrieron fuego y la batalla por el planeta dio comienzo. Kylo Ren simplemente se retiró del puente de mando, sin antes de delegar la responsabilidad al general Soont Irard.  
Necesitaba estar solo, y en la privacidad de su oficina, donde se retiró su nuevo casco; y se miró al espejo, donde una línea roja le cruzaba su rostro.  
Estaba pálido y aparentaba tener más años; su rostro irradiaba odio y sus ojos estaban coloreándose de amarillo, cerró los ojos y visualizó a Rey de rodillas y suplicando por su vida pero no la escuchaba y con su sable en cruz, hundió la hoja en su pecho, regodeándose en su pensamiento, cuando su transmisor empezó a pitar y sin perder tiempo, se colocó nuevamente su casco, seguidamente activó su transmisor donde se reflejó una figura pequeña holográfica.  
—Mi señor; la encontramos.  
—Bien, tráemela, recuerda que la quiero viva.  
—A sus órdenes, mi señor.  
Kylo Ren sonrió, al fin se iba a encontrar con Rey, a pesar que Snoke quería atraerla al Lado Oscuro pero él no estaba de acuerdo; lo había humillado y pagaría su vida por ello.  
.

 **Illum** **  
**Habían pasado dos días desde que Rey y Luke dejasen el planeta Acht-To, el lugar donde entrenó la joven aprendiz y ahora habia llegado el momento más importante para ella: ensamblar un sable de luz, por ello el helado planeta Illum era el lugar adecuado para la prueba de Rey.  
Rey se acomodó bien su abrigo mientras Luke avanzaba con los brazos cruzados hasta detenerse en una cueva. El veterano Jedi asintió y ambos ingresaron, la cueva estaba llena de cristales de diversos colores; Rey paseó su vista por todo el lugar hasta que Luke le dijo que se sentase.  
—¿Sientes algo?-preguntó  
—La Fuerza es intensa-exclamó Rey mirando el techo-Y algo me está llamando.  
—Entonces el cristal te eligió. Sigue a ese llamado  
—¿Qué son esos cristales?  
—Cristales kaiburr; una pieza fundamental para un sable de luz.  
—Tengo uno—dijo Rey.  
—En realidad ese sable que tienes fue el de mi padre. Tú tienes que construirte uno, este es un paso más en tu camino para ser un caballero Jedi.  
—Entonces ¿seré una Jedi?  
—No, aún te falta una prueba más—dijo Luke y Rey supo a que se refería.  
—¿Kylo Ren?  
—Sí, solo con derrotarlo; serás una caballero Jedi. Deja que la Fuerza fluya hasta el acontecimiento, que sucederá, tarde o temprano.

Rey asintió lentamente, y volvió a mirar los trozos de metal.  
—Concéntrate, Rey, deja que la Fuerza fluya dentro de ti.

Rey respiró hondamente y avanzó lentamente; vio un punto luminoso, mas luminoso que el resto de cristales. Aquel lo estaba llamando y la joven llegó hasta ella, se puso de cuclillas y lo agarró. Tenia forma triangular y bastante pequeña. Levantó las manos, donde las piezas flotaron; el cristal azul flotó lentamente hasta colocarse a la altura de sus ojos.  
—"No existe emoción, solo existe la paz"—recitó Luke cerrando los ojos mientras Rey sacaba el primer sable de luz de su padre, desenroscaba la base y lo dejó a un lado mientras el cristal azul lo colocaba en un chasis.  
—"No existe ignorancia, solo existe conocimiento".

El cristal kaibur se ensambló bien y la joven aprendiz colocó la otra parte del chasis metálico, puso el disparador en la parte central y el extremo del sable era redondo pero achatado.  
—"No existe la pasión, existe la serenidad"

El sable de luz estaba terminada y nuevamente, con la Fuerza, atrajo el otro sable de luz que tenía y lo juntó, dos sables unidos en uno solo.  
—"No existe muerte, existe la Fuerza"

Rey se puso de pie y encendió ambos extremos de su arma, formando un sable de luz de doble hoja y mediante la Fuerza, lo separó. Y ahora eran dos sables de luz que iluminaban el suelo de la cueva y los apagó.  
—Muy bien—dijo Luke mientras Rey juntaba los dos sables, uniéndolas por las bases y lo colocó en su cinto—Vayamos a la base; es hora de ayudar a la Resistencia.  
—Sí-exclamó decidida..

Los dos salieron de la cueva pero el aire frío no dejaba de azotar, por la cual avanzaron en silencio en dirección al Halcón y cuando estaban cerca, los dos se detuvieron bruscamente.  
—Oh, no—exclamó Rey—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Tres figuras oscuras aparecieron delante de ellos, vestían armaduras negras y cascos oscuros.  
—Caballeros de Ren—dijo Luke sacando su sable de luz mientras Rey sacaba su sable de doble hoja.

Las luces verde y azul se iluminaron pero los caballeros de Ren no usaban sables si no bastones de cortosis, un metal resistente al sable de luz.  
Uno de ellos extendió la mano para aplastar el Halcón pero Rey lo mutiló de un tajo y rápidamente lo decapitó, se giró para atacar el otro y él logró agredirla, tirándola al suelo mientras Luke luchaba contra su rival. Rey se puso de pie mientras escuchaba los alaridos del wookie, que descendía de la nave, con la ballesta en mano.  
—¡Chewie! Nosotros nos encargamos, pon la nave en marcha—gritó Luke.  
—¡Yo me encargo!—gritó Rey—¡Suba a la nave!  
—No te dejaré sola—exclamó Luke mientras rechazaba un golpe certero.  
—Confía en mí, padre—replicó Rey mientras Luke apretaba los dientes y extendió la mano, arrojando al suelo a su rival mientras Rey desarmaba al otro y lo lanzó al árbol con la Fuerza.

Luke se metió a la nave al igual que Chewie, poniendo en marcha al Halcón, el caballero derribado por Luke se puso de pie, Rey separó en dos su sable y se giró rapidamente, atancandolo con gran rapidez, el ataque era demasiado para el caballero de Ren, perdiendo ambas manos y el ultimo caballero de Ren lanzó un grito de guerra mientras corria hacia la aprendiza y ella lanzó su sable de luz como una jabalina, atravesando su pecho y el sable regresó a su mano.  
El segundo caballero de Ren estaba arrodillado, mirándose los muñones totalmente en shock y fue derribado con la Fuerza por Rey, quien no perdió mas tiempo y corrió hacia el Halcón que volaba bajo y de un salto, llegó a la rampa, ingresando al carguero.

—Nos encontraron—exclamó Luke—¿Desde cuándo nos seguían?  
—No lo sé—dijo Rey jadeando.  
El Halcón salió del planeta y saltó al hiperespacio.  
...

Ttras lograr la victoria en la base Starkiller, la Resistencia vio que era momento de buscar una nueva base ya que no era aconsejable estar en el mismo lugar puesto que la Primera Orden sabía dónde estaban.

Tardaron casi un año encontrar un lugar y ese era Rishi, ubicado en la región Espacio Salvaje en el sistema del mismo nombre.  
Rishi es un planeta de clima tropical, con bosques y montañas, la base se instaló en las profundidades del bosque pero con grandes espacios para sus reducidas naves. La General Leia Organa sabe muy bien que el número de tropas a su cargo era insuficiente para derrotar a la Primera Orden; había pensado contactar con otros gobiernos que no están bajo el poder de la Primera Orden, algo complicado pero no imposible. Lucharía por ello, lucharía por buscar el apoyo, lo había hecho antaño con la Rebelión y lo volvería hacer.

El hecho de saber que la Nueva República no fue totalmente destruida con la desaparición de Hosnian Prime la alivió. La Nueva República había quedado sin una cabeza de estado pero el resto de planetas que formaban parte de ese gobierno se habían unido, formando la Alianza de Sistemas Libres lideradas por la joven Jeela Rumarch, Jefa de Estado de Corellia.  
Solamente eran pocos mundos que formaban la Alianza siendo Corellia, Dac y Sullust los que llevaban adelante los "fragmentos" de la Nueva República.

Leia sabia que Corellia ya tenia un nuevo Jefe de Estado y no era otra que la misma Jeela Rumarch,, ya que en pasado fue al planeta mencionado pero su Jefe de Estado le cerró la puerta en las narices. Necesitaba el apoyo de ellos para la Resistencia: más tropas y más naves.  
Gracias al veterano almirante Ackbar, Dac estaba dispuesto a cooperar con sus famosos flotas calamaris.

Leia se encontraba en su despacho, un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio y un generador de holos, su mente ahora había dejado de lado a Corellia y estaba puesto en aquella Holo fotografía de Han.  
En aquella holo imagen, ambos eran jóvenes; él, con su chaleco sin mangas negro y con su sonrisa de medio lado y ella, con el cabello recogido y un poncho verde, un momento despues de la batalla de Endor. Nuevamente el corazón de Leia se contrajo y recordó lo que le dijo Luke sobre el dolor. Deseó haberlo acompañado, deseó haber confrontado a Ben ella misma; ahora dudaba que su único hijo aún tuviera algo de luz dentro de él. Se limpió las silenciosas lágrimas, ya han pasado dos años y aún lloraba por Han, lo extrañaba y lo mal que se sentía al perder a su familia.  
Tocaron la puerta y Leia tuvo que respirar profundamente.  
—Adelante—dijo mientras guardaba el generador de holo imágenes.  
—El Halcón Milenario hizo contacto, general—anunció una mujer rubia de ojos azules, estatura mediana y con su traje naranja de piloto.  
—Gracias, capitana Antilles. He un momento iré a recibirles.

Poe Dameron se encontraba su Ala-X, revisando los controles y dándole mantenimiento con la ayuda de su fiel droide BB-8. El droide lanzó una serie de pitidos, Poe asintió.  
—Sí, lo puedo ver—dijo Poe mientras desconectaba unos enchufes del tablero—Pruébalo.  
El motor de la nave empezó a sonar y Poe estaba atento a los sonidos, sonrió al final mientras apagaba.  
—El motor está bien, amigo; buen trabajo—exclamó el piloto mientras BB-8 lanzaba otros pitidos agudos mientras su pequeña cabeza metálica se giraba, el piloto alzó la mirada a su derecha donde vio el Halcón Milenario aterrizar.  
—Ya lo veo, debe ser Rey ¿vamos a saludarla?

El droide fue el primero en bajar, rondando velozmente hacia la pista de aterrizaje, Poe descendió por medio de la escalerilla y empezó a andar rápidamente, en el camino se encontró con Leia.  
La escotilla del carguero corelliano descendió por la cual bajaron Rey y Chewbacca seguido de R2-D2 y detrás de ellos, Luke.  
Los mellizos Skywalker se miraron intensamente, el veterano Jedi avanzó hacia su hermana melliza y se enfundaron en un abrazo.  
—Lo siento, Leia—susurró Luke.  
—Nunca me vuelvas hacerme esto—exclamó Leia en su oído—Todo estos años…te he extrañado, más de lo que imaginas.  
—Me voy a quedar, Leia—dijo Luke y se giró hacia Rey que se mantenía al margen; el maestro Jedi hizo el gesto que se acercara. Leia sonrió.  
—Hola, Rey.  
—Hola, tía Leia—saludó Rey extendiendo una mano pero la general le dio un abrazo.  
—Ya sabes la verdad.  
— ¿Lo sabias? ¿Sabías que Luke es mi padre?  
—Lo supe cuando te vi por primera vez—exclamó Leia con las manos en los hombros de su sobrina—Por esa razón es porque querías que salieras a buscarlo. No quería decírtelo, quería que lo descubrieras tú misma.

Rey asintió y Chewbacca lanzó un alarido de alegría hacia Leia en la cual la mujer le dio un cariñoso saludo.  
—Vayamos a la sala—dijo Leia y el grupo empezó a andar, Rey sintió que algo chocaba en sus pies y bajó la vista donde un droide astromecanico redondo la miraba y emitió un pitido que interpretó como alegría.  
—Hola, amigo ¿Cómo estás—exclamó Rey mientras se ponía a su altura y colocaba su mano en la cabeza del droide.  
—Hola.

Rey alzó la vista y se encontró con el piloto Dameron; ya lo había conocido una vez y fue hace dos años, justo despues de que R2-D2 mostrase el mapa completo. Fue una presentación corta, lo suficiente para recordar su nombre.  
—Poe Dameron ¿verdad?—exclamó Rey sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.  
—Sí—afirmó Poe—¿Tú padre es Luke? No lo sabía.  
—Así es—dijo Rey mirando al grupo que daba una vuelta a la esquina, desapareciendo de su vista—He pasado dos años entrenando. ¿Cómo son las cosas aquí?  
—Hemos estado buscando lugares para establecernos—dijo Poe mientras avanzaban, seguidos por el droide—Rishi fue una sugerencia de un piloto de mi escuadrón.  
—¿Y Finn?—preguntó por su amigo.  
—Él está bien—dijo Poe y se detuvo para observar los ojos de Rey—Despertó un par de días después. Se ha acoplado muy bien al grupo. Justo él está en las prácticas de tiro.  
Poe llevó a Rey a una sala amplia, donde observó a varios voluntarios con rifles y apuntando a blancos con circunferencias rojas.  
—¡Finn!—gritó Poe y a lo lejos, un hombre de piel oscura se giró y al ver a su amiga emprendió una veloz carrera, Rey sonrió al ver a su amigo.  
Los dos se abrazaron, BB-8 lanzó una serie de pitidos y Poe sonrió con los labios, su comlimk sonó y contestó  
—¡Te he echado tanto de menos!—exclamó Finn emocionado.  
—Me alegra de volverte a ver, amigo—dijo Rey sonriendo mientras se separaban.  
—La general Organa quiere vernos—exclamó Poe mientras guardaba su radio en su bolsillo.

Los tres salieron de la sala de tiro, rumbo a la sala de conferencias de la Resistencia, era el momento de traer la paz a la galaxia.


	2. Fantasmas

**Chapter 2: Fantasmas**

 **DISCLAIMER: Star Wars no es mio, pertenece a Disney**

* * *

Kylo Ren observaba la imensidad del oceano mientras su capa ondeaba por la brisa que corria en el lugar, estanbdo cerca del precipicio del planeta Acht-To.  
La misma isla que vio en la mente de Rey y entendía perfectamente el lugar donde pudo haberse escondido Luke Skywalker, apretó los dientes y se giró.  
Ellos no estaban, eso ya lo sabía; habían sido rastreados hasta Ilum donde fueron derrotados tres de sus caballeros.  
Se llevó ambas manos a la espalda; sus caballeros de estaban formados, mirándolo fijamente.  
—¿Pueden sentir esto?—preguntó Kylo Ren.  
—Sí, maestro.  
—La Fuerza misma vive en este planeta. Es tan intenso que no me extraña que haya sido el primer lugar donde se asentaron los Jedi.

Silencio, Kylo Ren siguió caminando por el verde pasto.  
—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, señor?—dijo una voz femenina oculta tras una máscara negra, Kylo Ren se giró hacia ella.  
—Yo me ocuparé de aplastar a los sistemas que apoyen a la Resistencia—contestó Kylo deteniendose ante la mujer— Tú, Shira Ren; te encargarás de traerme viva a la chatarrera..  
La mujer oculta tras la máscara levantó la cabeza.  
—Lo haré mi señor.  
—Bien, por el momento estás a cargo—dijo Kylo—Y no olvides informarme.

Los caballeros de Ren se inclinaron en una reverencia y se fueron.  
Kylo volvió su vista hacia el horizonte y levantó la mirada donde podía ver la silueta negra del destructor estelar donde estaba. La caída de Sullust era una buena noticia pero no era nada en comparación de asesinar a Rey y arrebatarle el sable de luz que le correspondía por derecho de sangre.  
—Recuperaré lo que es mío-pensó.

...  
Rey y sus dos amigos se hallaban en la sala de reuniones, la general Leia aún no aparecía por la cual pilotos, soldados, analistas conversaban entre ellos, Rey fue puesta al día con los sucesos en los dos últimos años: La Resistencia prácticamente se pasó escondiéndose de la Primera Orden y aún no había logrado tener el apoyo del Remanente de la Republica pero lo que más le interesó fue la recuperación de Finn.  
—…No pase mucho tiempo metido en esa "urna". Cuando desperté estaba confundido y desorientado-meneó la cabeza y miró a Poe-Fue gracias a Syal Antilles que me ayudó a recuperarme, ella es del escuadrón de Poe.  
—Ella se ofreció—dijo Poe—Ella es una excelente piloto bajo mi mando.  
—Y te agradezco por ello, amigo—exclamó Finn y Poe apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y sonrió.  
—Tú me has salvado la vida, estoy en deuda con ello.  
—Me alegra verte recuperado, Finn—exclamó Rey.  
—La general Organa me contó que te fuiste a Acht-To a buscar a Luke y…¿Eres Jedi?—preguntó el experimentado piloto.  
—Bueno, aún no, estoy en aprendizaje—exclamó Rey mientras miraba la puerta, no estaba segura si decirles que sería una si derrotaba a Kylo Ren. Omitió para no preocuparlos.  
—Lo serás—exclamó Poe con una sonrisa dirigida a Rey y ella le devolvió el gesto, admitiendo internamente que le gustó el gesto del piloto.

Leia y Luke ingresaron a la sala, todos se pusieron de pie y mostraron sus respetos, Leia avanzó hacia el centro de la sala, detrás de ellos hicieron su ingreso el almirante Ackbar y dos pilotos veteranos, el teniente Wes Janson y el coronel Tycho Celchu; ambos héroes de la Rebelión.  
—La caída de Sullust a manos de la Primera Orden ha sido una lamentable pérdida pero nodebemis permitir que esto nos desanime, hay esperanza. Iré yo misma a convencer a los restos de la República su apoyo. Ellos están en Corellia, atrincherados y esperando que el enemigo toque su puerta. No podemos esperar, debemos unirnos y no luchar cada uno por su lado. Yo y mi hermano, que regresó de su exilio para ayudarnos, iremos a Corellia, sede de la Alianza de Sistemas Libres, remanente de la Republica—exclamó Leia y señaló a Wes Janson—El teniente Janson estará a cargo en mi ausencia y mantendremos comunicación constante. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

Un aplauso en la sala y los altos mandos se fueron retirando, Rey se adelantó hacia Leia, alcanzándola.  
—¿Irás a Corellia? Quisiera ir con ustedes  
—No, Rey—dijo Leia—Tú debes estar aquí y no aburrirte de los procesos burocráticos.  
—Pero…  
—Luke estará conmigo—dijo Leia y Luke asintió.  
—No olvides meditar y concentrarte en la Fuerza, Rey—dijo Luke—Mantente alerta, la Primera Orden aún está buscándonos. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
—Lo mismo digo—exclamó Rey, resignada viendo a su padre y a su tía, junto con R2-D2 dirigirse a la lanzadera.

El Han Solo orbitaba Bothawui, el planeta de origen de los bothanos; Kylo Ren miraba el espacio con los brazos cruzados cuando sintió la puerta de duracero abrirse.  
Se giró encontrándose con la capitana Phasma y dos soldados de asalto que arrastraban a un bothano ensangrentado.  
—Él es Trask'Fetya—dijo la capitán Phasma, su armadura cromada brillaba intensamente y Kylo Ren bajó la mirada hacia el alienígena—Hubiese sido insignificante cuando lo he visto de más cerca.  
Uno de los soldados levantó la cara del bothano y Kylo Ren observó el rostro del bothano.  
—Fuiste un senador y también amigo de la general Organa.  
—Vete al infierno—murmuró; Kylo Ren sonrió bajo su máscara y sacó su sable de luz.  
—Sé que siempre has apoyado a la Resistencia, si me dices donde está su cueva de ratas; tú planeta será liberada.  
—No lo diré.  
—Entonces, has sentenciado tu destino—dijo Kylo Ren sacando su sable de luz y apuñaló al bothano sin miramientos  
—Llévenselo—y se digirió a la Capitana Phasma—Maten a los que se resistan y arrasen con todo.  
—Sí, señor.

Kylo Ren se retiró de la pasarela enrumbándose a sus aposentos privados.  
Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, avanzó hacia una especie de armario donde abrió la puerta de duracero. Había un pequeño altar donde reposaba el casco derretido de Darth Vader, el maestro de los caballeros Ren se arrodilló ante la figura.  
—Quiero ser paciente…me está costando y mucho—exclamó Kylo Ren—Cuando la veo en mi mente, siento un odio intenso. Tengo deseos de encontrarla y vengarme. Enséñame a ser paciente, abuelo.  
Kylo Ren se quedó observando la figura, formó puños y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos.  
—Ya no hay luz en mí. Eliminé todo rastro de luz al asesinar a mi padre; ese era el sacrificio que tuve hacer; la gran prueba que me hizo pasar el sabio Líder Supremo Snoke. Soy el maestro del Lado Oscuro, como dije hace dos años: voy a acabar lo que empezaste.  
—¡BEN, no!

Kylo Ren se puso de pie bruscamente, buscando el origen de esa voz; una voz que nunca había escuchado en su vida. Estaba seguro que no le pertenecía a su padre; él no era sensible a la Fuerza. Era una voz grave y descartó completamente a la de Luke. Se quedó quieto y supo que esa voz estaba en su cabeza y el hecho de haber nombrado su nombre anterior lo puso furioso.  
—Ben, es mi nombre de esclavo. Yo maté a ese hombre débil, yo soy Kylo Ren y el Lado Oscuro ¡me hizo libre!  
—¿Quieres terminar así?  
Kylo Ren se giró hacia su izquierda y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, un hombre con una armadura negra como la de Darth Vader se acercaba, transparente y azulado, se retiró el casco; revelando un rostro desfigurado por las quemaduras.  
—¡Dímelo!—vociferó Anakin—¡Sigue mis pasos como Jedi!

Y la sombra de la Fuerza de Anakin Skywalker desapareció dejando a Kylo Ren sorprendido y apretó los dientes.  
—Tú fuiste débil, ese fue tu error—dijo Kylo Ren—La única manera de evitar el lado luminoso era cortar lo que me ataba a ella era matando a mi padre y eliminé el problema y tú tenías oportunidad de hacerlo con tu hijo y no lo hiciste. Ese es el defecto que tienes, abuelo; el amor por tu hijo—Kylo Ren se quitó el casco y se giró hacia el casco de Darth Vader.  
—Yo también estoy desfigurado. La mujer que me hizo esto lo pagará con la muerte y aplastaré a la Resistencia. Cuando haya acabado con esto y con mis caballeros Ren, mataré a Snoke  
Kylo Ren se volvió colocar el casco.  
—Anakin Skywalker es tu nombre de esclavo, como el mío fue Ben Solo.

...

La lanzadera plateada de alas rectas en ambos lados, iba en una veloz carrera hacia Corellia, Luke y Leia se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la cabina; R2D2 y Chewbacca estaba con ellos. La general tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida, Luke se acercó a su hermana.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó con voz queda a su hermana.  
—No muy bien—contestó Leia mirando a su hermano—Han pasado dos años, Luke y aún pienso que él aparecerá en la base, con su chaleco raído y esa media sonrisa.—dijo Leia y negó con la cabeza—He perdido a mi familia.  
—No—dijo Luke—Aún me tienes a mí y a Rey—tocó las manos de su hermana—¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento? ¿Las lecciones que te di?  
—Claro que sí—exclamó Leia—Pero han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.  
—Pero no es tarde para reanudar—dijo Luke—Eras una alumna aplicada pero…  
—Estaba más enfocada en la política—dijo Leia—Además de cuidar a Ben.  
—Creo que te ayudaría mucho, Leia—dijo Luke—¿Aun lo conservas?  
Leia no contestó pero la sonrisa que esbozó dio a entender aún conservaba el regalo que le dio tiempo atrás, un sable de luz.  
Leia cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar, Luke la observó mientras sentía la Fuerza fluir en su hermana y él decidió unirse.

...  
Una lanzadera lambda imperial, en forma de una Y invertida de color negra se acercaba mucho al planeta Rishi, la piloto, una caballero Ren observó el planeta y sonrió para sí misma.  
—Hemos llegado—dijo Shira Ren—Aterrizaremos en las afueras y buscaremos a Rey.  
—Si—exclamó un caballero Ren—Pero nuestro maestro la desea viva.  
—Entonces esperemos que ella no se resista.

...

Rey se hallaba sentada en posición de loto, con los dedos juntos y en completa sintonía con la Fuerza, en el campo del planeta Rishi. El sol estaba en lo más alto y parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo.  
—¿Y bien?—dijo Poe a Finn, mientras caminaban por el sendero—Te he visto muchas veces junto con Syal Antilles.  
—Es solo una amiga—exclamó Finn sin mirar a su amigo y sintiendo las orejas calientes—Ella me ha ayudado en mi recuperación.  
Poe sonrió y ambos observaron a Rey de espaldas.  
—Ultimamente la estamos viendo así—dijo Finn.  
—Bueno, ser Jedi tambien incluye meditar—razonó Poe mirando a Rey, Finn observó algo que no se le escapó.  
—Veo que la observas mucho añadiria yo-susurró Finn para que solo escuche su amigo, Poe se humedeció los labios y miró a su amigo.  
—Oye, solo recien la estoy conociendo; es buena chica, talentosa en la Fuerza, buena piloto…  
—Guapa también.  
—Bueno, he de admitirlo tambien.  
—¿Qué susurran chicos?-preguntó Rey girandose.  
—Sobre un nuevo speeder que salió, no lo entenderias  
— ¿Cómo que no? Si ese tema me interesa mucho.

Rey se puso de pie y avanzó varios pasos hacia a sus amigos.  
—¿Me estaban buscando?  
—Sí—dijo Poe—Te iba a preguntar si te querías unir a mi escuadrón, Finn me ha contado varias veces que eres una talentosa piloto.  
Rey se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.  
—No creo que sea para tanto.  
—Eres la mejor—dijo Finn—No seas modesta.  
—¿Te unes?  
—Claro—exclamó Rey entusiasmada.  
—Entonces vayamos a la base, tengo que presentarte al grupo.

Los tres se encaminaron cuando Poe y Finn se percataron que Rey se detuvo.  
—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Finn.  
—¡Váyanse!—gritó Rey y encendió su sable de luz de doble hoja y detuvo un ataque violento de una caballero Ren.

Poe y Finn sacaron sus armas y observaron que dos figuras más aparecieron, ambos sintieron un vuelco en el estómago; sus apariencias eran similares a Kylo Ren.  
Shira Ren dio un paso hacia atrás, con su espada de luz encendida; los dos caballeros tenían bastones de cortosis.  
Rey no entendía como ellos pudieron entrar a la base a menos que su transporte tuviese un sistema de camuflaje.  
—Se ven como Kylo Ren—exclamó Finn apuntando a un caballero Ren.  
—Somos Caballeros de Ren, una orden de usuarios del Lado Oscuro—dijo Shira Ren—Muchas veces confundidos con Sith. Los Sith es una orden ya extinta; nosotros fuimos más inteligentes en no mostrarnos ante los Jedi, residiendo en las Regiones Desconocidas.

Rey se puso en posición defensiva, Poe y Finn retrocedieron un poco para obtener un buen lugar para poder disparar.  
—No teníamos líder y Snoke el Sabio nos presentó un muchacho talentoso en la Fuerza y lo llamamos Kylo Ren, nuestro maestro.  
—Kylo Ren los ha enviado—sentenció Rey.  
—¡Y la Primera Orden no tardará en llegar!—gritó un caballero Ren y Shira Ren lo miró furiosa, él había metido la pata por la cual lo apuñaló con su arma.

El otro caballero lo miró sorprendido y Rey se giró hacia a sus amigos.  
—¿Escucharon?  
—Vayamos a la base—dijo Finn.  
—¿Pero Rey…?  
—Ella tiene el sable, podrá hacerlo  
Los dos se dieron la vuelta y el caballero dio un brinco con la Fuerza, Rey quiso detenerlo pero Shira Ren la empujó.  
Poe y Finn se detuvieron bruscamente, el caballero Ren exhibió su vara de cortosis.  
—¡Finn!

Finn se giró y vio a Rey separando su arma y le lanzó un sable de luz, el muchacho tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para atraparlo mientras Poe disparaba al caballero Ren.  
Finn encendió el sable y esperaba no terminar como la última vez, el caballero Ren extendió su mano y empezó a estrangular al muchacho, olvidándose de Poe por la cual no tardó en dispararle a la cabeza.  
Cayó al suelo y el piloto corrió para arrebatarle el casco, estaba vivo y Finn bajó el sable hacia el pecho, entre jadeos.  
—¡Vamos!—apremió el piloto.

Shira Ren y Rey luchaban con rapidez, Rey con el sable que perteneció a su padre, bloqueaba los embates agresivos de Shira y supo que estaba muy bien entrenada.  
Rey dio un brinco a la espalda de la caballero donde dio un golpe a la izquierda siendo bloqueado otra vez y los sables se contuvieron. Ambas se miraron, Rey sabiendo que su rostro estaba oculta bajo una máscara negra metálica, pudo percibir el odio y la ansiedad.  
—Mi maestro está obsesionado contigo y ahora entiendo el porque—susurró Shira—Eres poderosa en la Fuerza, serias una gran aliada.  
—No me uniré a tu pandilla—dijo Rey y le propinó una patada en el pecho. Shira retrocedió pero luego se lanzó al suelo, con el sable al ras del piso mientras Rey daba otro salto, una volea en el aire y tocó el suelo con la palma de su mano, ocasionando una ola de la Fuerza y haciendo que la usuaria del lado oscuro saltase por los aires.  
Shira Ren extendió una mano; rayos de la Fuerza salieron disparadas y Rey lo contuvo con su sable pero luego perdió la concentración y recibió los rayos.  
Gritó mientras se retorcía en el suelo, Shira Ren avanzó a zancadas y bajó con fuerza su sable.  
Rey, usando las palmas, detuvo en el aire el sable de su enemiga; no le provocó daño alguno, más bien, absorbía la energía del arma de Shira. La joven Jedi sabía que necesitaba canalizar la energía y empujó con la Fuerza.  
Shira cayó al suelo y Rey extendió sus manos donde grandes ondas de energía salieron disparadas haciendo que la guerrera se arrastrase por el suelo y se estampase contra un árbol.

Su máscara cayó al suelo, totalmente destrozado, ella alzó su mirada donde un mechón de cabello rojo cayó sobre su rostro.  
—Tendré que matarte—exclamó Shira mientras sus ojos amarillentos centellaban—Me tendrá que disculpar mi maestro.  
Atrajo con la Fuerza su arma y Rey la suya; la Jedi flexionó las piernas mientras aguardaba el ataque de Shira que pegó un salto y cayó frente a ella, los sables chocaron con violencia y Rey giró su arma, cortándole el antebrazo, luego en un movimiento horizontal le rajó el pecho de su armadura y con la palma de su mano, la empujó con la Fuerza, hacia un árbol.  
Shira perdió el conocimiento y Rey alzó la mirada al cielo.

Tenía las horas o tal vez minutos contados, tenía que apresurarse y evacuar el planeta.  
Se dio vuelta y empezó a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

 **NA: Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia!**


	3. Golpear y correr

**Chapter 3: Golpear y correr**

 **DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Lucasfilm.**

 **NA: Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, aqui va un nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

La lanzadera de la Resistencia ya estaba en el sistema corelliano, el piloto llamó a la general Organa-Solo.  
—General, hemos llegado a Corellia pero hay un bloqueo espacial que nos impide el ingreso al planeta  
Leia y Luke se fijaron en la ventanilla donde pudieron observar grandes naves corellianas y algunos cruceros calamaris. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ellos fue una nave alargada, no estaban seguros como catalogarla: parecía un crucero y una estación espacial; era bastante grande, Luke veía el tamaño muy similar a la Estrella de la Muerte.  
—¿Eso es una nave?—preguntó Leia mirando fijamente el navío plateado.  
—No lo sé—dijo Luke—Parece una estación de batalla.  
Leia miró a su hermano.  
—¿Cómo la Estrella de la Muerte?  
—Espero que me equivoque.  
—Lo tenemos en la mira, identificación—exclamó una voz grave en la radio.  
—Somos la Resistencia…—dijo el piloto pero fue interrumpido.  
—No alojamos a bandidos, váyanse o abriremos fuego.  
—Que amables—exclamó Luke, la nave daba un rodeo mientras las naves corellianas giraban, bloqueándoles el paso.  
—Soy la General Leia Organa, deseo hablar con su Jefa de Estado Jeela Rumarch.

Silencio, Leia confió en la Fuerza para una respuesta positiva.  
—La Jefa de Estado está dispuesta a escucharla, General Organa.  
La capital del planeta se llama Corona y era una gran ciudad, no tenía los grandes rascacielos de Coruscant pero podían observar las montañas nevadas del planeta. Leia y Luke, seguidos por RD2-D2 y Chewbacca caminaban por los pasillos de mármol del palacio de gobierno, ellos seguían al oficial de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Corellia, abreviada como SegCor; luego los hizo ingresar a la oficina de la Jefa de Estado, anunciado la llegada de los invitados, Chewbacca y R2-D2 se quedaron atrás.

Jeela Rumarch, una mujer esbelta de tez oscura, ojos marrones y su cabello encrespado, amarrado en un moño. Usaba un largo vestido azul, su guardaespaldas era una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, se puso adelante observando a los invitados para luego colocarse a la derecha de la Jefa de Estado.  
—Buenas noches, soy Jeela Rumarch, Jefa de Estado de Corellia.  
—Y líder de la Alianza de Sistemas Libres—acotó Leia observando a la mujer, calculaba que estaba en sus treinta años.  
—Lo siento—dijo la guardaespaldas—Debo tener sus armas. Es parte del protocolo.

Ella miraba a Luke y él asintió, dándole su sable de luz.  
—¿Intuyo que usted debe ser el legendario héroe de la Rebelión, Luke Skywalker?  
—No se equivoca, lo soy—dijo calmadamente.  
—Me deberá disculpar, es cuestión de seguridad—dijo Jeela mirando a su guardaespaldas, una agente de la SegCor—Ella se llama Iella Horn, agente de la SegCor y mi guardaespaldas más confiable.  
Iella Horn vestía un traje militar marrón y casco negro con visor de color ámbar, tenia la mano extendida, esperando que las armas le sean entregadas

Luke observó a la mujer, parecía un poco mayor que Rey, tal vez un par de años. Le parecía demasiado joven para ser una agente guardaespaldas de una figura de autoridad. La sondeó en la Fuerza y captó algo, no era poderoso pero ella tenía algo, ella posiblemente también sea sensible a la Fuerza; si sus sospechas fueran ciertas eso explicaría su rápido ascenso en la agencia siendo joven. Luke le entregó su sable de luz.  
Estaba intrigado, quería hablar con ella y se preguntaba si era consciente de su talento en la Fuerza y se dio cuenta a tiempo cuando la Jefa de Estado los invitaba a sentarse, solamente Iella se quedó en pie, con los brazos a la espalda.  
—Imagino que están aquí en busca de apoyo—afirmó Jeela  
—Sí y espero que usted sea más razonable que el anterior Jefe de Estado, con todo respeto, por supuesto—exclamó Leia.  
—La comprendo—dijo Jeela con una media sonrisa—Sé muy bien de nuestra situación. Por siglos, siempre nos hemos preocupado por nuestros asuntos. Nunca nos metimos en los problemas de la Republica, a menos de que alguna manera nos perjudiquen.—dijo Jeela y colocó las palmas en la mesa—No nos conviene ignorar a la Primera Orden. Estamos en la misma galaxia, cuando afecta a uno, afecta a todos.  
—Exactamente—exclamó Luke  
—Tiene mi apoyo, general—dijo Jeela—Desde niña siempre la he admirado, general Organa y ahora que estoy en el cargo; daré todo lo que tenga para traer paz a la galaxia.  
—Agradezco su ayuda—contestó Leia aliviada.  
—Pueden venir aquí a refugiarse—dijo Jeela—Estaré encantada de recibirlos.  
—Agradecemos su ayuda—dijo Luke—Y una pregunta ¿Qué tipo de nave es aquella que está orbitando el planeta?

Jeela Rumarch miró al maestro Jedi y esbozó una sonrisa.  
—La llamamos Centralia, una estación espacial.  
—¿Cómo la Estrella de la Muerte?  
—Parecido—dijo Jeela—Lo único en común que tienen es que ambas son estaciones de combate, muy bien equipadas. Centralia no puede destruir un planeta pero puede arrasar una ciudad.  
—No me gusta cómo suena eso—exclamó la general Leia, frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
—Sé cómo suena. Lo terminaron de construir cuando asumí el cargo y fue construido específicamente para defendernos de la Primera Orden, si es que venían a atacarnos. No tienen que preocuparse, solamente atacaremos objetivos militares.  
—Pero si caen en manos de ellos, entonces es cuando perdemos esta lucha. Tendrán la supremacía de la galaxia—dijo Luke.  
—Por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo. Lo defenderemos y si esta punto de hacerlo…tiene un mecanismo de autodestrucción.  
Los hermanos se miraron entre sí.  
—Confíen en nosotros. Centralia estará a manos de la Alianza de Sistemas Libres.

...  
Había mucho movimiento en la base de la Resistencia, Poe Dameron se hallaba en el centro de mando con los dos líderes que estaban a cargo, Wes Janson y Tycho Celchu; ellos ya estaban al tanto de todo.  
Kaydel Connix, una joven analista se acercó presurosamente a Wes Janson.  
—Señor, hemos detectado destructores estelares acercándose al sistema.  
—Tenemos poco tiempo—exclamó Tycho Celchu-Comience el protocolo de evacuacion, Connix.  
La joven asintió y avanzó rapidamente hacia su puesto, Wes miró a Poe.  
—Comandante Dameron, prepare su escuadrón—dijo Janson—El plan es evacuar a todo el equipo a Dac mientras su escuadrón sirve como distracción. Después se nos une ¿entendido?  
—Sí, señor—exclamó Poe—Finn nos dará apoyo con el Halcón Milenario.  
—¿Y la joven Rey Skywalker? ¿La mandará al grupo de evacuados o se unirá a su escuadrón?  
—Se unirá señor.-afirmó Poe.

Poe Dameron salió del centro de control con marcialidad, el hangar estaba muy movido, droides y voluntarios se movían de un lado a otro, el valiente piloto llegó al grupo de pilotos asignados a él: Finn, Jessica Pava, Syal Antilles, Temmin Wexley y otros cinco pilotos más. Rey se acercó justo a tiempo, con su uniforme naranja y casco blanco bajo el brazo.  
—Pilotos, les presento a un nuevo miembro en nuestro escuadrón: Rey Skywalker—dijo Poe y Rey dio un pequeño asentimiento, el resto la saludaron levantando la mano.—La cuestión es así: nosotros saldremos al espacio exterior para servir como distracción a la Primera Orden, para que el resto de la Resistencia pueda ser evacuada a tiempo. Según el teniente Janson, el punto de reunión es Dac.  
—Comandante Dameron ¿Cuándo será el momento para retirarnos también?—preguntó Jessica Pava.  
—Cuando la última flota haya salido del planeta, nos iremos a velocidad luz. Confío que podamos resistir al último momento. Y antes que me olvide, el piloto Duks y Mellis estarán con el Halcón como artilleros ¿de acuerdo?  
—Sí, señor—dijo Mellis, un hombre de cabello gris.  
—Bien, eso es todo. Preparen sus Alas-X  
El grupo se dispersó y Poe se acercó a Rey.  
—¿Estas bien?  
—Estoy nerviosa pero lo superaré—exclamó Rey mientras avanzaban en dirección a las naves—Esperaba un simulacro de vuelo no una emergencia.  
—Sí, lo entiendo—exclamó Poe y se detuvieron ante un ala-X negro—Esta es tu nave.  
—Fantástico—exclamó Rey mirando a la nave asombrada—Mi padre fue piloto de la Alianza Rebelde.  
—Entonces lo llevas en la sangre—exclamó Poe con una sonrisa y el droide BB-8 se acercó a la nave donde una grúa lo acopló en la parte de atrás.  
—BB-8 estará contigo—exclamó el experimentado piloto y la joven jedi abrió los ojos.  
—No puedo aceptarlo, él es tu droide.  
—Vamos, él es tu amigo también—dijo Poe mirando con cariño a su droide que emitió varios pitidos—Él quiere volar contigo, le caes bien.

BB-8 emitió varios pitidos que daban la razón al piloto, Rey se sonrojó.  
—Gracias, BB-8. Tú también me caes bien— y su vista se enfocó en los ojos de Poe.  
—Rey ¿sabes quiénes eran esos tipos que nos enfrentamos?  
—Caballeros de Ren.  
—¿Cómo Kylo Ren?—dijo con cierto desagrado Poe al recordar al hombre oscuro.  
—Por lo que sé, él es el maestro de ellos. Ren es un título.  
—Ya veo—dijo Poe pero el tiempo apremiaba—Creo que debemos irnos.  
—Sí, que la Fuerza esté contigo, Poe—exclamó la piloto y para su sorpresa, Poe la abrazó y eso la agradó.

Tres destructores estelares estaban cerca del planeta Rishi. El _Han Solo,_ nave personal de Kylo Ren, miraba en el puente de mando el general Hux.  
Aquel hombre estaba cerca de la ventana, saboreando el inminente triunfo y la desaparición de la Resistencia. Kylo Ren apareció y avanzó rápidamente por el puente de mando.  
—Está ahí—susurró—La puedo sentir.  
—¿Quién?—preguntó Hux.  
—Rey Skywalker—contestó Kylo Ren pero al ver el gesto de desconcierto de Hux, replicó—La chica que escapó de su celda…  
—Ah…esa chica—dijo con indiferencia—No me importa esa chatarrera. Si ella está ahí, será aplastada por nuestras tropas.  
—Ella es como yo, no la subestimes—dijo Kylo Ren—Además, la quiero viva.  
—El Supremo Líder me dio órdenes de aniquilar a todos sin distinción. Si esto es una misión personal, habla con él.

Kylo Ren se enfureció pero no demostró su cólera. Con mucha ira interior se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando oyó al analista dirigirse al general Hux.  
—General Hux, un escuadrón enemigo ha salido del planeta.  
—Bien, nuestra primera caza del día.

El Escuadrón Negro liderado por Poe Dameron ya estaba en el espacio, listo para distraer al enemigo y lograr que sus compañeros lograsen escapar.  
—Aquí, líder Negro, en espera. Todos los Alas-X, repórtense-exclamó Poe, el droide asignado a su nave envió pitiditos agudos.  
—Negro 3, en espera—anunció Jessika Pava.  
—Negro 5, en espera—dijo Rey.  
—Negro 2, en espera—exclamó Syal Antilles.  
—Negro 9, en espera—se reportó Finn, Duks estaba como copiloto del joven mientras Mellis se encontraba como artillero. Y así, cada piloto fue reportándose.  
—Desplieguen alas, Yo les informaré si cada nave transporte fue evacuada. Negro 3 y 2, síganme; Negro 5 mantén la distancia.  
—Entendido—dijo Rey.  
Vio a tres destructores estelares, pero al ver al destructor negro sintió una presencia conocida, una presencia que no sentía desde aquel día en la base Starkiller.  
—Kylo Ren—pensó.

Los cazas TIE no tardaron en salir, iniciando el combate. El general Hux confiaba aplastar de una vez el escuadrón para invadir el planeta pero Kylo Ren estaba inquieto.  
—Está volando—exclamó y se dirigió al general Soont Irard, quien se mantenía al margen—Mantén lista mi nave, saldré.  
—Sí, señor.— dijo Soont Irard y el maestro oscuro salió intempestivamente.

Una nave transporte de la Resistencia, del tipo calamari, logró salir sin problemas, por el otro lado del planeta. Poe ya había perdido a dos de sus valerosos pilotos y Rey, con la Fuerza de su lado, pudo salvar a varios compañeros suyos. Giró su nave a la derecha disparando a un caza TIE y dio un giro para sorprender por la espalda a otro caza TIE, gracias a sus sentidos aumentados por la Fuerza. Vio que un caza TIE disparaba sin cesar a un Ala X, giró a estribor y disparó contra la nave enemiga.  
—Gracias, Negro 5—dijo Wexley.  
El Ala X de Rey y el Halcón Milenario se juntaron para destruir a un caza TIE al mismo tiempo mientras otro Ala X era polvorizado. El general Hux observaba el combate y se preguntaba porque ninguno de esas Alas se atrevía a acercarse a los destructores estelares.  
—Las naves transportes ya han sido evacuadas, prepárense para el salto al hiperespacio.

Kylo Ren salió al espacio, ansioso por combatir; su caza TIE era diferente al resto: los paneles laterales eran curvos y la cabina de piloto tenía los polos achatados. Buscaba con ahínco a Rey, por medio de la Fuerza y la encontró, aceleró mientras abría fuego hacia ella.  
Rey supo que era Kylo Ren al sentir la presión en su nave, esquivaba como podía mientras escuchaba los pitidos alarmados de BB-8. Apretó los dientes mientras buscaba una manera de quitarse de encima de él. Era evidente que había heredado el talento del pilotaje de parte de su padre. Poe se metió en la refriega para ayudarla.  
—Te daré apoyo Negro 5. Negro 2 estás a cargo, es hora de saltar.  
—Recibido. A todo el escuadrón, preparen el salto al hiperespacio—dijo Syal Antilles y giró su nave y saltó al hiperespacio, junto el resto del escuadrón, a excepción de Rey, Finn y Poe.

Kylo Ren sintió el fuego de Poe y dio la vuelta, disparando contra la nave del piloto; dañando el ala y reventándole la cabeza al droide astromecanico. El maestro de los Ren sabía que se trataba de aquel piloto que capturó en Jakku y lo había torturado.  
—Me han dado—exclamó Poe examinando los daños de su nave mientras se humedecia los labios..  
—¿Puedes saltar?—preguntó Rey.  
—Negativo.  
—Estamos cerca de Ukio.

Kylo Ren lo tenía en la mira, listo para pulverizarlo; después de él, seguiría Rey hasta que recibió un holo mensaje de Hux.  
—Siento arruinarle la fiesta. El Líder Supremo solicita su presencia.  
Kylo Ren no dijo nada y abrió otro canal para comunicarse con la capitana Phasma.  
—Van a Ukio. Persíganlos y quiero a la chica con vida— dio la media vuelta y se regresó al _Han Solo_

El Halcón y el Ala de Rey no perdían de vista a la maltrecha nave de Poe.  
—Olvídense de mí. Vayan al punto de encuentro.  
—No me iré sin ti—dijo Rey.

Ukio era el planeta más cercano a Rishi, Poe presionaba los botones bruscamente y maniobraba con dificultad el timón, uno de sus motores empezó a humear y lamentó que su droide estuviese hecho chatarra.  
—Kriff—maldijo mientras su nave empezó a tambalearse, entrando a la atmosfera y su cabina presurizada se rajó levemente y el otro motor empezaba a humear. Se humedeció los labios mientras veía las copas de los árboles tan cerca. Iba muy bajo y levantó el timón para al menos rozar los árboles y así lo hizo.

La parte inferior de su nave empezó a rozar los árboles y la otra turbina de su Ala estalló.  
—Kriffado Ren—maldijo otra vez mientras trataba de elevarse sin suerte y su nave cayó al suelo con fuerza y se dio contra el timón.  
Al menos logró amortiguar la caída pero el golpe fue tan fuerte para el experimentado piloto, quien se hallaba sin conciencia, con la cara en el timón.

* * *

 **Datos Adicionales:**  
 **Estacion Centralia: Si bien es cierto, en el antiguo UE (Universo Expandido) habia una estacion de batalla de mismo nombre, yo me inspiré en aquella estacion construida por los celestiales. Ambas son diferentes, en esta historia fue construida por los corellianos para protegerse de la Pimera Orden pero nunca lo usaron.**

 **Syal Antilles: Otra vez, en el antiguo UE hay un personaje llamado asi y es la hija del legendario piloto Wedge Antilles. En esta historia tambien lo es y su historia es asi: Nació en Corellia y formó parte del cuerpo de pilotos de su planeta natal pero al tener el espiritu de valentia de su padre, se unió a la Resistencia poco después de la explosión de la base Starkiller. Ayudó a Finn a recuperarse.**


	4. Con la Primera Orden en los talones

**Chapter 4: Con la Primera Orden en los talones**

 **DISLCAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney, a excepcion de los originales que aparecen en este capitulo**.

* * *

Leia estaba realmente asombrada al ver las instalaciones de la estación Centralia; era muy grande, paredes de duracero y el piso tan limpio que podía ver su reflejo borroso en el suelo..

La mujer estaba acompañada con su hermano Luke y la Jefa de Estado, Jeela Rumarch, flanqueados por el wookie Chewbacca y el droide astro mecánico R2-D2 cerrando la comitiva, la guardaespaldas Iella Horn.  
La puerta de duracero se levantó hacia arriba revelando el puesto de mando.  
—General Gavin Delste—exclamó Jeela Rumarch acercándose a un hombre maduro de cabello castaño con sienes encanecidas, quien se acercó para recibir a la jefa de estado—Le presento a la general Leia Organa y el maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker.  
—Un placer—dijo Gavin Delste estrechando la mano de la general Organa—Bienvenida a Centralia.  
—Es bastante sorprendente.

Leia miró a la gran ventana donde se podía visualizar al planeta Corellia, en silencio se acercó aún más, caminando por la pasarela del puente de mando.  
Corellia, hogar de quien fuera su amado Han Solo. Sentía un ardor en los ojos y evitó a toda costa llorar delante del general.  
—Es hermosa verdad—exclamó Gavin mirando al planeta—Amo a mi hogar y juré defenderla—y se giró hacia Leia—En principio, me negué a prestar ayuda a la Resistencia, nosotros estábamos convencidos que podíamos defendernos solos. Y cuando asumió Rumarch; supe que unirnos sería lo mejor.  
—Sí, es lo mejor—exclamó Leia mirando al planeta, Jeela Rumarch se acercó dónde estaban ellos, Luke se mantuvo al margen y aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con el guardaespaldas.  
—Disculpa ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?  
—Claro—exclamó Iella Horn deteniéndose y mirando al Jedi con curiosidad.

Luke sabía que el apellido Horn no le sonaba de nada.  
—¿Sabes algo de los caballeros Jedi?—preguntó.  
—No—contestó Iella—Bueno, sé que en el pasado existieron y usaban ese tipo de "magia" que llamaban la Fuerza.  
—Sí, la Fuerza—exclamó Luke.—Por cierto ¿no eres joven para ser una guardaespaldas?  
—No quiero sonar como una soberbia pero eso es debido a que hecho bien las cosas. He tenido buenas notas en las pruebas y una gran agilidad en algunas cosas.  
—¿Más de lo normal?

Iella estaba confundida, no sabía a qué se refería con eso. Luke sonrió de manera misteriosa y sentía la confusión de la joven Horn y también la Fuerza que fluía en ella. Iella Horn ignoraba que era sensible a la Fuerza.  
—En tus entrenamientos ¿veías las cosas antes que sucedieran? ¿Buenos reflejos?  
Iella estuvo en silencio, recordando las pruebas.  
—Buenos reflejos,,,-musitó—Creo que he tengo buenos reflejos  
Luke sacó su comunicador donde lo colocó en su palma.  
—Cógelo—exclamó el maestro Jedi e Iella extendió la mano pero Luke negó con la cabeza—Solo levanta la mano y mira el comunicador. Solamente concéntrate.

Iella queriendo saber que se traía entre manos el maestro Jedi simplemente levantó la mano y miró al comunicador. Nada sucedió y levantó una ceja al mirar al maestro Jedi pero Luke insistió que lo vuelva a intentar. Miró al comunicador, su forma y su color; se concentró en aquel artilugio, inmóvil hasta que giró lentamente.  
—Eso…eso… ¿Se movió o me lo he imaginado?—exclamó sorprendida.  
—Eso lo hiciste tú, señorita Horn—afirmó Luke con una sonrisa—Puedo sentir la Fuerza en ti. Aunque la Fuerza reside en cada ser vivo pero la presencia en ti es muy notoria.

Iella tenía los ojos abiertos y recordó los momentos de su entrenamiento donde supo que todo tenía sentido.  
—Soy… ¿una Jedi?—exclamó aun sin poder creérselo pero Luke negó con la cabeza.  
—No lo eres porque no te has entrenado como una. Eres sensible a la Fuerza y puedes ser entrenada como una Jedi. ¿Sabes si algún miembro de tu familia ha mostrado algo similar?  
—No—dijo Iella—Somos una familia normal de Corellia.  
—Son cosas que pueden suceder—acotó Luke—Haces bien tu trabajo, sigue así.—  
—Gracias.—agradeció Iella Horn, todavía sorprendida de lo que acaba suceder ¿realmente usaba la Fuerza sin darse cuenta?  
Luke avanzó hacia Leia, pensando en la joven Iella; le hubiera gustado ofrecerse como su maestro pero declinó. Por el momento no quería entrenar a nadie más, con su hija fue suficiente aunque veía una posibilidad de volver a entrenar a principiantes una vez acabada la guerra, con Rey ayudándolo.

El Ala X y el Halcón aterrizaron en un terreno abierto, casi sin vegetación, lo suficiente para una huida rápida; Rey sabia donde había caído Poe y confiaba que el rescate no se alargase demasiado. El droide BB-8 bajó de la nave y con pitidos nerviosos fue rodando por el verde pasto.  
—Lo encontraremos—lo calmó Rey y de la cabeza del droide se asomó una antena radar y empezó a rodar.

Finn, Rey y los pilotos Duks y Mellis empezaron a correr, varias naves enemigas volaron por encima de sus cabezas.  
—Se nos acaba el tiempo—exclamó Finn.

Kylo Ren llegó al Han Solo, bastante decepcionado pero confiado en que atraparán a Rey. Llegó a su oficina privada donde ejecutó el proyector de holos, el rostro azulado y reptilinio de Snoke apareció y no parecía contento.  
—Kylo Ren—dijo fríamente—¿Es verdad que estás buscando a la chatarrera?  
—Sí, Líder Supremo—dijo Kylo con seguridad.  
—¿Sabes que su talento puede servirnos?  
—Sólo quiero vengarme.  
—Es una Skywalker, lo supe desde que te derrotó y lo vi en tu mente cuando te entrené. Ella puede ser una aliada.  
—Líder Supremo, la chatarrera lo dejó en claro, nunca se irá al Lado Oscuro.  
—Niña tonta—exclamó Snoke con gesto de desprecio—Es muy claro que su padre, el último Jedi, le llenó de mentiras en su cabeza como bien sabes.

Kylo Ren se mantuvo en silencio.  
—¿Todavía hay dudas en ti? Ahora que sabes que es tu prima ¿la quieres proteger?  
—No tengo dudas, Líder Snoke—dijo Kylo Ren levantando la mirada—Le daré una oportunidad para unírsenos.  
—Pero la tienes que atraer, maestro de los Ren—dijo Snoke—Persiguiéndola y mandando a terceros no podrás atraparla.  
—¿Cómo debo hacerlo, maestro Snoke?  
—Sólo averigualo por tu cuenta, analiza sus debilidades y darás la manera de atraerla.

Hubo silencio en la sala, Kylo Ren se mantuvo callado mientras pensaba. Sabía que ella tenía el Halcón Milenario, esa vieja nave de su padre; recordaba muy bien a él manejándola junto a su inseparable amigo, el wookie llamado Chewbacca, el mismo que lo hirió. Se llenó de ira al recordarlo y su pensamiento fue hacia Kashyyyk, lugar donde es originario el wookie. ¿Si atacaba aquel planeta? El wookie tal vez iría a defender; no había dudas; él estaría en aquel lugar defendiéndola junto con la escoria de la Resistencia y sabía que Rey no lo dejaría solo.  
Kylo Ren sonrió bajo su casco.  
—Sé cómo hacerlo, maestro.

A Poe le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la cara donde sintió dolor en el puente de la nariz, y miró su mano enguantada cubierta de sangre. Se movió pero luego se detuvo bruscamente al sentir dolor en su pierna donde observó una gran herida en el muslo. Maldijo entre dientes y con gran esfuerzo empujó la cabina hasta abrirla, tiró el casco al suelo y se preguntó como kriffados saldría.

Alzó la vista al cielo donde vio pasar una nave portatropas, la misma que vio en Jakku ya hace dos años. Apretó los dientes al recordar esos momentos y empezó a buscar su blaster. Si iba a morir, lo iba a hacer peleando no arrinconado como animal herido. Y en su mente se cruzó la imagen de Rey y tuvo un nudo en el estómago; se humedeció los labios mientras buscaba la manera de salir.  
Descendió la escalerilla y trató de apoyarse en la pierna sana, sentía la brisa en su rostro que de alguna manera calmaba el ardor de su nariz. Se giró bruscamente y sintió un intenso dolor en su pierna, apretó los dientes y descendió como pudo pero luego resbaló cayendo de espaldas.

Gruñó y empezó a arrastrarse; escuchó un pitido conocido y se giró hacia su ala, su droide estaba destruido así que no era él y volvió su vista al claro donde vio a su fiel droide BB-8 rodando.  
—Oye, amigo—dijo sonriendo con esfuerzo y detrás estaba Rey, Finn, Duks y Mellis. Su corazón dio un brinco al ver a Rey.  
—¿Cómo estás, amigo?—preguntó Finn colocándose a su costado—No tenemos tiempo.

Duks y Finn levantaron a Poe y hombro con hombro empezaron a andar mientras Rey iba a hacia adelante, con el blaster en mano cuando giró a su derecha levantando el brazo bruscamente.  
Finn, Poe y Duks frenaron bruscamente y observaban sorprendidos el láser suspendido en el aire. La capitana Phasma estaba impresionada.  
—Vaya…tú también puedes hacer eso. No me extraña que el maestro Ren te esté buscando.

La capitana Phasma estaba flanqueada por soldados de asalto, apuntando al grupo, Poe tuvo un desagradable recuerdo al ver la escena recordando cuando Kylo Ren detuvo su disparo.  
—Y muchas otras cosas—exclamó Rey y el rayo láser siguió directo hacia la palma de la chica y se evaporó antes de tocarla.  
—¡Disparen!

Todos se tiraron al suelo pero Duks no tuvo suerte, recibiendo un disparo en el pecho mientras Rey encendía su sable de doble hoja, rechazando los disparos. Finn y Mellis se arrastraban buscando un lugar donde cubrirse mientras BB-8 rodaba rapidamente a las piernas de Rey.  
Y la joven aprendiz empujó a los soldados hacia atrás, y ayudándose con la Fuerza, levantó a Poe junto con Finn.  
—¡Vámonos!—gritó Finn.

Mellis cubría las espaldas mientras avanzaban rápidamente, BB-8 se colocó a la cabeza de la comitiva.  
—¿Qué tan lejos está el Halcón?—preguntó Poe, muy pálido.  
—No tan lejos, llegaremos—musitó Rey, a Poe se le cerraban los ojos.  
—Rey…  
—No hables y quédate conmigo. Mantén los ojos abiertos.  
—Me duele todo—masculló.

Rey se humedeció los labios mientras escuchaba disparos, se agacharon levemente mientras Mellis devolvía el fuego, BB-8 tuvo la idea de crear una cortina de humo y llegaron al claro donde estaba el Halcón Milenario.  
El droide fue el primero en subir y Rey dejó que Finn llevase al piloto a la nave mientras encendía su sable de luz.  
—¡No te escaparas traidor!—gritó la capitana Phasma mientras disparaba al corazón de Mellis, cayendo muerto al instante y al ver que Finn desaparecía de su vista, levantó la mano deteniendo el fuego. Rey se quedó quieta con el sable encendido.  
—Chica…sabes que no puedes esconderte de Ren—exclamó Phasma—Estas rodeada, si me entregas a FN-2187, dejaré que huyas tranquila y puedas curar a tu amigo. Simplemente diré al maestro Ren un paradero distinto a donde irás.  
—Nunca venderé a mis amigos. Aunque eso me cueste la vida.

Phasma se enfureció y ordenó a abrir el fuego.  
—¡Finn, enciende la chatarra!— mientras Rey devolvía los disparos con su sable donde cada soldado caía abatido y saltó ayudada por la Fuerza hacia la capitana Phasma donde con un movimiento de su sable, le cortó la mano y le lanzó hacia el árbol. La mujer de la armadura cromada perdió la conciencia.

El Halcón estaba casi en el aire y Rey se sujetó en la rampa donde escaló con gran esfuerzo.  
—Me ocuparé de Poe mientras estás aquí.  
—Está bien—exclamó Rey y se sentó en el asiento, mientras Finn iba hacia donde estaba echado el piloto.

El Halcón ladeó y se fue hacia el cielo donde volaban los TIE. Ella tuvo que girar la nave para esquivar los disparos, puesto que Finn estaba ocupado con Poe, no tenía artilleros. Sabia que no podía escapar esquivando los cazas TIE.  
—Finn te necesito en la cabina de artillero, son demasiados.  
—Voy.

Finn se sentó en la cabina y se colocó los auriculares y tuvo un recuerdo del pasado.  
El Halcón giró a la izquierda donde Finn pudo liquidar un caza enemigo pero el resto de cazas estaban a la espalda del viejo carguero corelliano.

Y al fin salió al espacio donde pudo observar los destructores estelares pero no estaba aquel destructor negro que había visto previamente sobre Rishi...  
—Tendré que desviarme, hay demasiados de ellos.  
—Sí, nos están bloqueando el camino a Dac.

Rey giró el carguero encontrándose con los cazas TIE, se vino abajo mientras daba otros giros y alzó la nave, dándole la espalda a los destructores estelares.  
—¿Has fijado destino?  
—No hay tiempo para eso. Saltaré.  
—¡Nos vamos a chocar contra una estrella!  
Y Rey no lo escuchó.  
—¡Asegura tus cinturones!  
Y en medio del fuego de los cazas TIE, Rey saltó al hiperespacio.  
Soont Irard, que se encontraba destinado en uno de los destructores, observó el escape del carguero corelliano y activó el generador de hologramas en la palma de su mano.  
—Han escapado.  
—Déjenlos ir. Que recobren el aliento, yo tengo un plan para ellos. Luego te informaré por más detalles.-exclamó la pequeña figura azulada de Kylo Ren  
—Sí, señor.

...

El salto del carguero corelliano los llevó a estar muy cerca de un planeta que tuvieron mucha suerte de no estrellarse. Empezó a moverse bruscamente y Rey entró al planeta mientras Finn se acercaba a la cabina de vuelo.  
—¿Dónde estamos?  
—Según el mapa estamos en los territorios del Borde Exterior en el sector Ferra. Aquel planeta es Hypori, rocoso pero con pequeños océanos; nos esconderemos— tras decir esto empezó a emitir luz roja en el panel— Oh, no.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Creo que se fundió el hiperimpulsor.  
—Como no se va a fundir… ¡si prácticamente has pisado el "acelerador" al máximo"!  
—¿Acaso deseas regresar con ellos?—preguntó Rey en tono irónico.

El droide empezó a emitir pitidos agudos.  
—¿Qué dijo?—preguntó Finn, olvidando el comentario de Rey.  
—Dice que Poe necesita atención y que no debemos pelearnos—exclamó mientras entraba a la atmosfera del planeta—No hay vida inteligente.  
—¿Arreglarás el hiperimpulsor?  
—Veré lo que puedo hacer—acotó Rey se giró hacia el droide—Y me ayudarás con ello, amigo.  
BB-8 empezó a emitir un pitido de confirmación y otros pitidos más que Rey interpretó "Claro, siempre cuando atiendas a Poe".  
—Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes por él-exclamó Rey, controlando sus nervios al ver el lamentable estado del piloto

No hubo problemas al aterrizar, el viejo carguero corelliano se posó suavemente sobre la superficie rocosa y Rey se puso de pie en busca del piloto encontrándolo en la camilla de un cuarto contiguo. Finn la siguió.  
—¿Quién ha volado de esa manera?—preguntó suavemente.  
—Ella.  
—¿Dónde aprendiste a volar?  
—Por mí misma—exclamó Rey sentándose de rodillas y poniéndose al lado del piloto.  
—Eso lo explica todo—musitó Poe y gimió del dolor, observando los ojos avellana de la joven y le sonrió. La chica le devolvió el gesto mientras miraba la herida de su pierna.  
—Tiene mal aspecto—exclamó Rey—Pero antes debo quitarte el chaleco.  
Con la ayuda de Finn, Poe se sentó y la aprendiz le retiró el chaleco blanco, luego la chaqueta naranja, quendandose con una camiseta blanca, ajustada al cuerpo. Rey sintió sus orejas encenderse, recostó suvamente al valiente piloto, la joven le gustó la vision que tuvo pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer y extendió la palma de su mano.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Mi padre me contó que con la Fuerza también puedes curar. Hubo Jedi curanderos pero eran pocos.  
—¿Vas a intentarlo?  
—No se intenta, se hace o no.

Y Rey colocó ambas manos por encima de la herida sin tocarla, se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos. Sabía muy bien que no tenía poderes curativos, al menos para sanar heridas al prójimo. Un Jedi si podía curarse a sí mismo, un método llamado trance curativo Jedi.  
Abrió los ojos, cansada pero al menos la herida no se veía tan profunda y ya había dejado de sangrar.  
—Algo es algo—exclamó Poe—Lo has hecho bien.  
—Descansa—dijo Rey besando la frente del piloto y lo miró, dedicándole una sonrisa con los labios. Poe no quería que ella se retirara, quería ver esos ojos avellanas que tanto le gustaban.  
—Ahora a ustedes dos les debo la vida—musitó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Rey y Finn salieron al exterior, sintiendo la brisa del planeta, la joven cerró los ojos y Finn miraba como el sol estaba por ocultarse.  
—Va a anochecer—dijo Finn—¿Tenemos comida?  
—Barras energéticas—exclamó Rey—No nos alcanzará para más de tres días. Mañana temprano comenzaré a reparar con BB-8.  
—Bien, yo iré a recolectar algo de comida.

Rey frunció el ceño y sintió una presencia hostil, no entendía porque no lo había sentido antes y se giró lentamente donde vio a un grupo armado que se acercaban lentamente, apuntándolos. Finn quedó bocabierto.  
—Piratas. Lo único que nos faltaba.


	5. A salvos por ahora

**Chapter 5: A salvos por ahora**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

La vista de Rey se paseó en cada uno de ellos. No sabía qué hacer, un movimiento en falso podía terminar en un desastre.  
—Solo somos unos viajeros—dijo Finn mirando los cañones de los rifles que lo apuntaban—Nuestro…hiperimpulsor está fundido.  
Entre el grupo había una figura vestida con armadura roja y casco del mismo color, se notaba que el color fue perdiendo con los años ya que se veía el desgaste.  
—Ya veo—exclamó la figura, Rey supo que se trataba de una mujer al analizarla con la Fuerza.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—dijo un iktokchi, un alien de piel rosada y largos cuernos en ambos lados de la cabeza cuyas puntas apuntaban a sus hombros.  
—Son pilotos. De la Resistencia lo más seguro—exclamó la mujer de la armadura, Rey asintió y ella sacó un generador de imágenes holográficas. Rey pudo ver su figura en miniatura azul.  
—Te buscan, chica y ofrecen a buen precio por tu cabeza.

Rey se humedeció los labios y su mano fue hacia su sable de luz.  
—Pero están de suerte, no somos piratas ni mercenarios. Pero a mi superior le encantaría charlar con ustedes.  
—No confío en ustedes—dijo Finn.  
—Es mejor que lo hagas, chico o cambiaré de opinión y avisaré a la Primera Orden que están aquí.  
— _Ven con ellos, Rey_ _  
_—¿Nos dan un momento?—exclamó Rey tras escuchar una voz femenina en su cabeza y la mujer dio un asentimiento. La joven Jedi se juntó con su amigo, con el dorso de la mano ocultaba sus labios.  
—Debemos ir con ellos.  
—¿Lo has sondeado con la Fuerza?  
—Están a la defensiva pero no tienen intenciones de vendernos. Creo que pueden ayudar a Poe y arreglar el hiperimpulsor.—explicó la joven Jedi, no quiso contar a su mejor amigo lo que escuchó en su mente.  
—Bien…confío en tu juicio, Rey.  
—Que la Fuerza nos acompañe—pensó Rey y se giró hacia la mujer—Esta bien, iremos con ustedes pero antes queremos sacar a nuestro compañero herido en la nave.

La mujer señaló al rodiano para que la siga.  
Rey empezó andar hacia el Halcón y cuando la rampa bajó, ella subió buscando al piloto.  
—¿Poe?  
—¿Rey?—se enderezó el piloto y al ver que ella estaba acompañada de un rodiano que apuntaba su arma en la espalda de la chica, se levantó bruscamente.  
—Poe…calma. Lo tengo controlado, es mejor que salgamos aquí.  
Poe se humedeció los labios y al ver que no podía hacer nada sin que el rodiano empezase a disparar a diestra y siniestra, acató.  
Apoyado en su amiga, descendió del Halcón seguidos por el droide BB-8.  
—Excelente, ustedes irán a la cabeza, les guiaremos—dijo la mujer al ver a los tres amigos reunidos.  
Poe apretó los dientes al ver a la mujer de la armadura, reconoció aquella indumentaria.  
—Mandalorianos—susurró a Rey—Hay que tener cuidado con ellos.

Era un castillo donde vivían, tan parecido al castillo de Maz Kanata en Takodana. Rey esperaba encontrarse con ella, estaba segura que ella seria comprensiva y los ayudaría en el meollo que estaban metidos.  
Aquel edificio estaba construido de piedras y había dos grandes banderolas en la entrada, un dug dormía inclinado en su silla.  
—¡Oye!—gritó la mujer y el dug cayó de espaldas, maldiciendo en su idioma vio al grupo, abrió la puerta tirándola de una cuerda. La gran puerta de madera se movió a la derecha donde ingresaron—¡No te vuelvas a dormir, sleemo! ¡Eres un kriffado guardia!

La mujer siguió adelante, las paredes oscuras estaban iluminadas por antorchas, Rey podía escuchar voces lejanas, parecía que había una especie de fiesta.  
Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo empedrado y antes de llegar al otro extremo donde podían ver las luces de la gran sala, la mujer los detuvo.  
—Van a conocer a nuestra Excelencia, Rik Castinhall

A ambos no le sonaban el nombre e ingresaron al gran salón: Había un gran candelabro en el techo, humanos y aliens sentados en cojines en el suelo, las mesas, pegadas a la pared, rebosaban de comida y casi en un rincón, habían un grupo de biths que tocaban música. Al lado de ellos, estaba una mesa con un gran mantel blanco, donde estaba sentado un hombre de cabello gris, bigote fino y una perilla negra, de ojos pequeños y almendrados, una línea amarilla cruzaba su nariz, él se fijó en los recién llegados. A la espalda del hombre, estaba un cuadro grande, donde podía ver un bicho parecido a un geonosiano, aquel hombre estaba acompañado de una exuberante twil'lek de piel azul y una zeltron de piel roja y cabello azul, que dormía bajo su hombro, la música se detuvo al ingresar la comitiva.  
—Así que ellos son los que llegaron a nuestros dominios—señaló Rik Castenhall, la zeltron se despertó.  
—¿Cómo lo supieron?—eclamó Rey.  
— Nuestro radar captó una nave extraña nada más ingresar a nuestro planeta de manera intempestiva. Mandé a un grupo a investigar; ahora ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
—Queremos saber quiénes son ustedes primero—exclamó Poe.

Rik esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
—Solo soy un humilde contrabandista, Rik Castinhall—dijo poniéndose de pie y extendió los brazos—No todos me conocen, mi red de contrabando de obras de arte están en su apogeo.

Rey paseó su vista en la sala y efectivamente, todo eran figuras artísticas desde cuadros hasta pequeños objetos de cerámica. Y fijó su vista en aquel hombre, no entendía porque sentía que lo conocía; nunca lo había visto en su vida.  
—Ahora—dijo Rik sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven aprendiz—Por sus ropas de pilotos, deduzco que deben ser de la Resistencia ¿Es así?  
—Sí—confirmó Rey, ya no había caso seguir ocultando—Somos de la Resistencia, mi amigo Poe fue herido en una escaramuza y huimos al primer sistema que vi en mi mapa estelar. Iríamos si no fuera por nuestro hiperimpulsor.  
—Ya veo—dijo Rik mirando a Poe y miró a la joven, con atención.  
—Soy Rey, ellos son mis amigos: Finn y Poe; el droide que nos acompaña es BB-8.  
—Rey—exclamó Rik—No es necesario que estén a la defensiva. Yo no suelo traficar con personas si es que temen ni mucho menos, venderlos a la Primera Orden—dijo Rik y se inclinó—Si desean alojamiento, pueden quedarse.  
—Mi amigo necesita atención—exclamó Rey—Gracias.  
—No tienes que agradecerme—dijo Rik quitándole importancia, dos twi'lekos ayudaron a Poe a retirarse del salón, Rey miró a la mandaloriana, ella estaba algo apartada con otra mandaloriana, supuso que sería su hija.  
—Te presento a Sabine Wren—dijo Rik señalando a la mandaloriana de armadura roja—Mi fiel ayudante.  
Sabine solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y Rey volvió a mirar a Rik que mandaba a dos fallen hembras a su nueva habitación asignada.

La sala de reuniones de la estación Centralia era rectangular, de paredes metálicas y una gran mesa de duracero, en el centro se proyectaba una imagen holográfica de un destructor estelar, entre los presentes figuraba la general Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Jeela Rumarch, Gavin Delste y otros miembros de la tripulación, la guardaespaldas de SegCor se hallaba en la puerta.  
—Según nuestros datos, la Primera Orden tiene un gran destructor estelar, más potente de las que tienen en su flota—dijo Gavin Delste mirando la proyección.  
—¿Tienen más modelos?—dijo Jeela Rumarch.  
—Felizmente, no—dijo Gavin Delste—Nuestros informantes nos han dicho que esta nave fue construida por el misterioso líder Supremo Snoke para su mano derecha; el hombre llamado Kylo Ren.  
Leia frunció los labios al escuchar el nombre, nadie en la sala, a excepción de Luke, sabían que Kylo Ren fue en el pasado Ben Solo, su único hijo.  
—Y también nos han informado el nombre que han bautizado a este destructor estelar—dijo Gavin y miró a Leia de reojo—lo nombrado Han Solo.

Un silencio reinó en la sala, Luke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y no pudo ocultar su indignación, Kylo Ren se atrevió a nombrar a su nave imperial con el nombre de su mejor amigo.  
—¿Un destructor estelar del Imperio con el nombre de un héroe de la Rebelión?—exclamó Jeela Rumarch sin poder creérselo.  
—Así es, insultante en mi opinión.  
—Es lamentable—exclamó Leia y con la mirada cansada miró a Delste—¿Piensan destruir ese destructor usando esta estación?  
—No—dijo Gavin cruzando los brazos a la espalda—Lo tomaremos. Trazaremos un plan y esa hermosa ingeniería será nuestra.

Leia lo miró sin poder creérselo y eso lo captó el general Delste.  
—Si me disculpa general Organa; tengo que admitir que a pesar del desafortunado nombre, está bien construida. Además, si lo tomamos, será un golpe en el orgullo de la Primera Orden.  
—¿Qué tan seguro está que esa nave es el orgullo de la Primera Orden?  
—Simplemente lo sé—dijo el general con cierto aire de suficiencia.

El comunicador de Leia pitó y ella lo activó al instante, se escuchó la voz del comandante Tycho Celchu.  
—¿General Organa? ¿Me escucha?  
—Le escucho, comandante Celchu ¿Qué sucede?  
—Tuvimos un encuentro la Primera Orden—anunció Celchu y Leia palideció—Pudimos evacuar a tiempo gracias al escuadrón del comandante Dameron. Estamos seguros por ahora en Dac pero aún no podemos tener contacto con el líder del Escuadrón Negro  
—Estaré en Dac lo más pronto posible, comandante.  
—La esperamos, general Organa.

La comunicación se cortó y Leia miró a su hermano, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la barbilla levantada, los abrió para mirar a su hermana.  
—Ella está bien…ellos están bien pero no están en Dac. No sé dónde están.  
—Ella es lista, estará bien—lo tranquilizó Leia y miró a Jeela—Gracias por su apoyo pero ahora necesito ir a Dac.  
—Claro y mandaré a un pequeño escuadrón para darles apoyo.

Rey ingresó a la habitación asignada, un cuarto pequeño rectangular pero lo suficiente para que los cuatro durmiesen bien. Había tres colchones con mantas en el suelo, las paredes de piedra se veían sucias y muy cerca de la ventana, estaba Poe con la espalda inclinada en la pared, Finn estaba a su lado.  
—Te veo con mejor aspecto—dijo Rey.  
—Un parche de bacta, eso es lo que necesitaba—exclamó Poe, ya más relajado, mirando a su amiga—Me han suturado y cambiado de vendas, pero podré caminar en un par de días.  
—Con la Fuerza has acelerado la curación—dijo Finn.  
—Te agradezco mucho—dijo Poe—Te debo la vida, Rey.  
— Y bien ¿Cómo lo haremos mañana?—preguntó Finn.  
—Iré temprano a reparar el Halcón mientras tú y Poe buscan una manera de contactarnos con la Resistencia.  
—Bien, cuando antes nos vayamos, nos irá mejor—exclamó Finn asintiendo—Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.  
Rey asintió y fue hacia el colchón viejo y la habitación se sumió en penumbras, se tapó con la sábana y cerró los ojos.

.-.-.-.-

Kylo Ren meditaba en su habitación, no portaba su casco, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y los ojos cerrados, dejaba que la Fuerza fluyese dentro de él. El odio crecía más y más, al ver la imagen mental de Rey su ira se acrecentó. Se vio a si mismo luchando contra ella en la nieve, cuando sus armas chocaron y le ofreció ser su maestro; luego todo sucedió rápido, un corte en la cara y la base estalló.  
Estaba inconsciente y al levantarse caminó por un largo pasillo negro, no entendía adónde iba, simplemente caminaba y escuchó sonidos y golpes luego un intenso calor.  
Salió al final del pasillo cuando vio un terraplén de ceniza y un rio de lava que cruzaba. Un hombre con un traje beige, de espaldas, con su sable encendido, parecía que hablaba con otro.  
Kylo Ren, intrigado, se acercó aún más, parecía que aquel hombre vestido como un Jedi, no se había percatado de su presencia y su vista fue hacia el rio de lava donde estaba otro hombre, algo mayor que él, cabello largo y mirada de odio.  
—No subestimes mi poder.

Y Anakin saltó con gran velocidad pero Obi Wan se defendió blandiendo el sable en el aire, amputando sus miembros. Kylo Ren supo que era una visión de la Fuerza, reconoció a su abuelo pero ignoraba quien era el otro, que se retiraba de la escena y su abuelo se vio consumido en llamas.  
—Aún tienes luz en tu interior —dijo Anakin en su mente y se giró rápidamente viendo a Darth Vader sin casco—¡Vuelve a la luz! No sigas mis pasos.  
Kylo Ren despertó bruscamente y jadeando se acercó al armario, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el casco derretido de su abuelo.  
—Ya estoy harto de tus sermones. Nunca iré a la luz, ya es tarde para eso—encendió su sable y destrozó el casco de Vader.

Rey estaba incómoda en aquel colchón, daba vueltas y vueltas, hasta despertarse. Aún era de noche y se levantó, vio a Poe en la ventana y se acercó a él.  
—¿Mala noche, eh?—susurró el piloto al verla llegar, sentarse muy junto a él. Por una razón, el piloto se sintió a gusto con su compañía.  
—Sí—exclamó Rey, mirando los brazos del piloto y agradeció estar en penumbras para que no le viese sus mejillas rosadas—Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puedo dormir.  
—Te entiendo—exclamó Poe y miró al cielo estrellado—¿Cuándo crees que terminará esto?  
—No lo sé—exclamó Rey mirando al cielo—Aún me cuesta creer hace solo dos años recolectaba chatarra en Jakku. Ahora estoy con la Resistencia y en camino para convertirme en Jedi.  
—Cuando esto acabe—dijo Poe y su vista regresó al de Rey—Me gustaría regresar a Yavin IV, el lugar donde soy. No he podido visitar a mi padre.  
—Por tu padre ¿eres piloto?—preguntó Rey, sin darse cuenta tocó la mano de Poe y el piloto se aferró a eso.  
—En realidad, me hice piloto por mi madre—exclamó Poe—Me hablaba de sus aventuras en su Ala-A y su participación en la batalla de Endor, por ella fue que me aliste al ejército de la Nueva República.

Rey se quedó en silencio y miró al cielo, nunca había conocido a su madre, tuvo una visión de ella pero fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de observarla con más detalle.  
—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Poe acercándose a Rey, ella lo miró y asintió. Se sentía tan bien al estar cerca de Poe, admitió que le gustaba mucho el piloto; desde aquella vez que hablaron brevemente antes de partir en la búsqueda de Luke.  
—Estoy bien—susurró Rey—Solo que…tú has tenido una familia. Yo viví en Jakku totalmente sola, desde que tengo memoria, nunca conocí a mi madre y recién descubrí que tengo padre hace dos años. Siento que la gente espera mucho de mí.

Poe colocó su mano en el hombro de ella pero ella se inclinó para abrazarlo.  
—Tienes ese poder que apenas entiendo, es posible que esperen más de ti por el apellido que llevas—dijo Poe—Tómalo con calma y deja que las cosas fluyan. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.  
—Lo sé—dijo Rey y miró los ojos marrones de Poe—¿Y si fallo? ¿Si termino convertida como Kylo Ren?  
—No lo harás—exclamó con seguridad Poe y levantó la mirada de ella, podía ver las pecas de ella—Tú corazón es puro, buscas siempre el bienestar de los demás, Rey, eres buena. Serás una gran Jedi.

Rey sonrió con los labios y ambos se quedaron mirándose, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.  
—Puedo hacerlo—dijo Rey— Gracias Poe.  
Ella se retiró con suavidad del abrazo de Poe y se fue hacia su colchón.  
—Buenas noches, Rey.  
—Buenas noches, Poe.

Rey se acostó en su colchón y cerró los ojos, se sumergió en la Fuerza, sintió una brisa cálida que la envolvía. Supo que era su padre, que le mandaba una oleada de calor paternal por medio de la Fuerza y ella le devolvió el gesto.  
Con una sonrisa en los labios, se durmió.

* * *

 **NA: Si la escena de Poe y Rey les ha parecido "pastelosa" me disculpo ante ellos. Me gusta esta pareja y busco una manera de unirlos. La referencia de Rey donde conoce a Poe lo podemos encontrar en la novelización de la pellicula.**


	6. Linajes

**Chapter 6: Linajes**

 **DISCLAIMER: Star Wars ahora pertenece a Disney**

 **N\A: Olvide decirlo en el capitulo anterior. Cuando Poe habla de sus padres se refiere a Shara Bey y a Kes Dameron, personajes de "Imperio Destruido" (Shattered Empire) una serie de comics editada por Marvel. Una historia corta e interesante pero no afecta en nada la nueva continuidad que esta creando Disney.**

* * *

Rey fue la primera en despertarse, se puso de pie y vio que sus amigos aún dormían, en silencio cogió su morral de herramientas y salió junto con BB-8.  
Apenas estaba amaneciendo, aún podía ver el cielo azul que se iba aclarando conforme pasaban los minutos, BB-8 emitió un par de pitidos suaves.  
—Claro que regresaremos a tiempo—susurró Rey y llegó al salón, totalmente vacío pero sucio, telas y restos de comida estaban desperdigados por el suelo, la joven arrugó la nariz y torció el gesto de desagrado mientras avanzaba pero se detuvo al ver el cuadro del día anterior.

Esta vez podía observar con más detalle: aquel bicho tenía dos patas traseras y un cuerpo ondulado erguido con cuatro brazos, eran varios de esos seres que veían el ocaso del sol, bajo las montañas nevadas de algún planeta. Rey quedó encantada con el cuadro, los trazos y los juegos de colores del atardecer captaron mucho su atención.  
—Hermoso ¿verdad?

Rey dio un respingo y se giró bruscamente, BB-8 emitió varios pitidos y se escondió atrás de las piernas de la joven aprendiz.  
—Sí, me gusta el cuadro—acotó Rey, Rik Castenhall se acercó dónde estaba la joven y también observó el cuadro. Otra vez, Rey sentía que conocía aquel hombre pero decidió ignorarlo.  
— ¿Sabes cómo se llama?  
—No tengo idea—confesó Rey.  
— _Crepúsculo Killik,_ un famoso cuadro alderaniano; considerada como la "Joya de Alderaan". Es una pintura de musgo de Ob Khaddor.  
—Alderaan—exclamó Rey, Rik Castinhall miró a la joven.  
—Alderan fue destruido por el Imperio hace treinta seis años, por fortuna este cuadro se encontraba en una gran exposición en Taris. No hay copias, este el original.  
—¿Por qué lo tienes tú?—preguntó Rey, alzando una ceja y el contrabandista solo sonrió.  
—Lo robé—dijo sin pudor alguno—Fue una maniobra arriesgada. No lo hice solo.  
—¿Quién te ayudó?—volvió a preguntar Rey, esta vez curiosa.  
—Una vieja amiga y maestra; Maz Kanata.

Rey abrió los ojos de la sorpresa lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el contrabandista.  
—La conozco.  
— ¿Cómo la conociste?  
—En Takodana—dijo escuetamente sin querer en entrar en detalles, Rik lo supo y no preguntó más.  
—A Maz le debo todo—dijo Rik mirando al cuadro—Era un chico de Jakku…  
— ¿Eres de Jakku?—dijo casi elevando la voz.  
—Vaya…que chica es la galaxia ¿verdad? ¿No me digas que también eres de esa bola de arena?  
—Sí, lo soy—exclamó y Rik volvió a sonreír.  
—Bien, era joven y soñaba con pirarme del planeta. Tuve suerte cuando vi a Maz entrar en la cantina donde trabajaba sirviendo tragos, ella vio algo en mí y me uní a su grupo de piratas. Dejé atrás a mi hermana—dijo con un dejo de nostalgia, Rey vio la tristeza en él, captó que Rik pensaba mucho en su hermana.  
— ¿Ella sigue ahí?  
—No, regresé años después y no la encontré. En fin, una vez que dejé el planeta, aprendí mucho de Kanata, robar el cuadro fue una de las proezas que hice junto a ella y cuando me enteré de la muerte del famoso gánster Jabba el Hut, me apoderé de sus riquezas y construí mi propia red de contrabando.  
—De las cenizas de ese Hutt—afirmóRey y Rik asintió—¿Y cómo el Imperio no te atrapó?  
—Porque uso a terceros—dijo Rik y señaló a un iktokchi de piel rosada—Ese se llama Fu'Sinn, tiene un socio al que le dará la mercancía, el socio lo vende y si atrapan al vendedor, acusarán al socio…  
—Y el socio, queriendo evitar ser llevado por el Imperio, acusa al iktokchi.  
—Así es, él terminará preso y evitará nombrarme por supuesto. Yo vendo y compro mercancía artística, soy un amante del arte.  
—Ya lo veo—dijo Rey mirando el resto de las figuras de cerámica, Rik miró a Rey y no podía dejar de notar que cada vez que ella sonreía, le recordaba a alguien.  
—Supongo que con un gran negocio, debes tener armas—exclamó la joven aprendiz y Rik Castinhall asintió.  
—Armas y naves muy bien equipadas. Nada que envidiar a la Resistencia, ellos también saben luchar—habló Rik en referencia a los contrabandistas.  
—¿No deseas darnos una mano?  
—No, no quiero meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen—dijo Rik—Lo siento.  
—Entiendo—exclamó Rey y el droide empezó a pitar impacientemente.  
—Debo irme, tengo que reparar el hiperimpulsor.  
Rik asintió y Rey se dio la media vuelta, seguida por el fiel droide. Al salir al aire libre, sintió la brisa y el cielo estaba de un color celeste claro, a pesar que no se vislumbraba el sol, empezó a tener calor, aunque no tanto como lo sentía en Jakku.

Vio a las dos mujeres mandalorianas de la noche anterior y esta vez, solo la mujer adulta tenía el casco puesto, la chica era de la misma edad de Rey, cabello corto a la altura del cuello de color marrón con mechas naranjas y ojos cafés. Ella blandía una vara de madera, quien luchaba contra un rodiano, las varas chocaban y el rodiano caía al suelo pero la chica extendía la mano para levantarlo y nuevamente se enfrentaban en un duelo.  
Rey se percató que ella portaba un sable de luz y se acercó, la mandaloriana se giró y vio el sable que portaba Rey.  
—¿Cómo conseguiste eso?—preguntó.  
—Es de mi padre, estoy entrenándome como Jedi.  
—Jedi—musitó Sabine Wren, Rey captó un sentimiento nostálgico en ella— Hace mucho que no oía esa palabra.

Vio cómo su hija, en el suelo, le hizo un barrido con las piernas al rodiano.  
— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste tú?  
—Era de un amigo—exclamó Sabine y acto seguido, se retiró el casco revelando un rostro surcado de líneas de expresión, cabello gris corto pero con mechas naranjas y ojos marrones que aún mantenían el espíritu de su juventud.  
— ¿Tú amigo era un Jedi?  
—No lo llamaria asi. Eran tiempos de la rebelión contra el Imperio, mi amigo fue entrenado por un antiguo aprendiz Jedi—contó Sabine y miró nuevamente a su hija—Este sable le perteneció a un viejo amigo llamado Ezra y otros grandes compañeros, nos enfrentamos al Imperio.

Rey pudo captar el tono de amargura y tristeza en su voz, intuía que los había perdido así evitó preguntarles directamente sobre ellos.  
—De ellos, solo conservo este sable, la nave y el droide—dijo Sabine.  
Recordaba muy bien a los tripulantes del Fantasma: Hera, una twi'lek de piel verde, Zeb, un lasat, Kanan y Ezra.

Sin decir nada, vio como Rey se alejaba con el droide bola, ella supuso que se iba a reparar su nave y volvió su vista a su hija adoptiva, Tathana Wren. Una niña huérfana y ella como mandaloriana, tenía la responsabilidad moral de adoptarla, porque un mandaloriano nunca deja a su suerte a un huérfano y por ello se dice que no hay huérfanos Mandalorianos. Ella misma la educó y entrenó para que siga sus pasos.  
Se volvió a colocar su casco y empezó a recordar a sus compañeros desaparecidos.

A bordo del poderoso destructor estelar _Han Solo_ se hallaba el maestro de los Ren, Kylo Ren en la sala de reuniones, donde en figuras holográficas estaban los generales Soont Irard y Hux donde trazaban los últimos planes.  
—Esperarás mi señal, general Irard, a bordo del Puño de Acero; mantén lista tu flota y mantente cerca del sistema.  
—Sí, señor—exclamó Soont.  
—Y usted, general Hux—dijo Kylo Ren dirigiéndose al militar de cabellos rojos—A bordo del Finalizer, cubrirás mis espaldas cuando hagamos un bombardeo orbital en el planeta.  
— ¿Qué tan seguro estás que esas escorias lleguen a tiempo?  
—Simplemente lo sé, general Hux—dijo Kylo Ren—Y mi intención no es reducir a cenizas al planeta Kashyyyk.  
—Déjame adivinar ¿irá la chatarrera?—dijo con cierto tono de burla pero Kylo Ren no se inmutó.  
—Si el Líder Supremo Snoke no le tuviera tanta estima, créeme que no la contarías—exclamó pero no amedrantó a Hux.  
—Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te sacó de la base, por mí, te hubiera dejado convertirte en polvo estelar.  
Soont Irard tosió un poco y Kylo Ren sabiendo que se desviaban mucho, decidió cortar el tema.  
—Así queda el plan. No hay vuelta atrás—exclamó y apagó los generadores de holo, quedándose solo en la sala.

Cuando se aprestaba a retirarse, tuvo un intenso dolor en la sien; cayó de rodillas y buscó aliviarse mediante la Fuerza, sin entender el porqué de su repentino dolor y cerró los ojos.

Una nave…varias naves, Kylo Ren desconocía el tipo de naves que eran aquellas y lo que más le llamó la atención era que parecían orgánicas. Eso no podía ser cierto, luego de ellos, un grupo de seres, desconocía la especie que pertenecían pero sus rostros cadavéricos y pieles cetrinas con tatuajes, una viva imagen para una mente aterrorizada y Coruscant en llamas. El planeta, centro del poder de la Primera Orden, se llenaba de una intensa vegetación y la galaxia se veía invadida de esos seres.

Kylo Ren despertó en el suelo y el dolor había mitigado, el temor que sentía había pasado y aún no comprendía de lo que vio. La galaxia estaba enferma y a punto de morir, esos seres cadavéricos lo relacionó con la Primera Orden y sobre Coruscant…tenía que proteger a toda costa al planeta; no permitiría que Coruscant se viera consumida en llamas y destrucción.  
Se puso de pie y tomó aire; el futuro siempre en movimiento está; si lo que vio era el futuro, haría hasta lo imposible de cambiarlo.

Kylo Ren se hallaba en su oficina privada, se acercó al generador de holos y puso una rodilla al suelo, el rostro azulado de Snoke apareció.  
— ¿Tienes noticias?  
—Sí, maestro. El plan está en marcha.  
—Bien, recuerda que la chica debe vivir y debes traérmela.  
—Lo haré, maestro—dijo Kylo Ren.  
—Pero siento que algo te preocupa—dijo Snoke  
—Tuve una visión de la Fuerza, maestro—dijo Kylo Ren  
—No puedes permitir que tus visiones te afecte, Kylo Ren—dijo Snoke.  
—Vi a Coruscant en llamas—dijo Kylo Ren—Miedo, muerte…  
— ¿Qué sentido le das?  
—Que la Resistencia acabará con la galaxia, serán consumidos por su propia ambición. —Dijo Kylo Ren—Debo evitarlo, es mi destino.  
—El plan del Emperador era traer paz a la galaxia pero ciertos insurgentes lo evitaron—dijo Snoke y Kylo supo a quienes se referían.  
— ¿Crees que Skywalker sea esos sujetos que vi en mi visión?  
—Debes viajar en la corriente para conocer el verdadero plan de Palpatine.  
— ¿Viajar en la corriente?  
—¿Recuerdas a Shant Ren?

Shant Ren, anteriormente conocida como Shyndella Vor fue una aplicada alumna de la academia Jedi de Luke. Viajera y deseosa de conocer los misterios de la Fuerza, conoció a Snoke en uno de sus viajes donde fue seducida al poder del Lado Oscuro. Uniéndose a los Caballeros de Ren, regresó a la Academia donde conoció el gran potencial de Ben Solo y con la excusa de mostrarle los caminos de la Fuerza, se lo llevó en sus viajes con la aprobación de Luke, sin sospechar que ella ya era una Caballero Ren.  
Ben Solo fue muy abierto a los otros conocimientos de la Fuerza, aprendiendo los conceptos básicos bajo la breve tutela de Shant Ren.  
—No muy bien, buscaré a Shira Ren, que fue su alumna.  
Shira Rent fue rescatada por Kylo Ren tras la invasión de Rishi, ella se recuperó de sus heridas pero aún conservaba el rencor hacia Rey.  
—Eso es lo que debes hacer, Kylo Ren. Debes evitar la debacle de la galaxia, tú tienes el linaje de Darth Vader.  
—Veo a mi abuelo e intenta atraerme a la Luz.  
—Anakin fue débil y un esclavo de sí mismo, Kylo Ren. Debes ver el verdadero poder del lado oscuro de la Fuerza.  
—Lo haré, maestro.

Shira Ren se hallaba en una habitación con pocos muebles, en una meditación para curar más sus heridas, su odio crecía más cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba, rápidamente se colocó su casco.  
—Maestro Kylo Ren—dijo Shira dando una reverencia.  
—Shira Ren—dijo Kylo acercándose lentamente hasta colocarse delante de ella.  
—Le he fallado.  
—No te culpes, Shira; realmente el error de ustedes fue haberla subestimado. Ella fue entrenada por Skywalker.  
—Me vengaré, solicito que me ordene una cacería hacia ella.  
—No te puedo dar esa orden, Shira. Rey es mía, lo dejé en claro cuando les di las ordenes de buscarla.

Shira Ren torció el gesto bajo su casco pero Kylo ignoró eso.  
—Quítate el casco—dijo Kylo Ren y eso le tomó de sorpresa pero no protestó, se retiró su casco negro e igualmente Kylo lo hizo, pudiendo observar la cicatriz roja que cruzaba el rostro del hombre.  
—Sé que Shant Ren fue tu maestra—dijo Kylo, retirarse el casco era una demostración de sinceridad y confianza entre ellos— ¿Estás en contacto con ella?  
—Sí—dijo Shira— ¿Quieres hablar con ella?  
—Sí, quiero hacerle una consulta.

Shira Ren le entregó un intercomunicador y Kylo lo recibió.  
—En este intercomunicador hablo con ella y hace mucho que no lo uso.  
—Te agradezco, Shira Ren.  
— ¿Podría saber que consulta vas a hacerle? Recuerda que fui entrenada por ella.

De todos los Caballeros Ren que estaba a cargo de Kylo, Shira era su caballero de más confianza, impulsiva pero leal.  
—Quiero que me explique la técnica de "viajar en la corriente"—y para su sorpresa, ella sonrió.  
—Sé muy bien esa técnica.  
—Entonces, muéstramela—dijo Kylo Ren y le devolvió el intercomunicador para acto seguido colocarse los cascos.  
—Toma mi mano—dijo Shira Ren—Y cierra los ojos mientras piensas adonde quieres ir, la Fuerza te llevará.

Kylo Ren se sumió en la Fuerza, veía brumas blancas y un largo pasillo, una intensa neblina lo rodeaba.  
— ¿A dónde quieres ir?—escuchó la voz de Shira, la sentía lejana a pesar que sentía su contacto en su mano y pensó en el Emperador.

Estaba en una oficina, vio a un Jedi de piel oscura con un sable de luz de color morado y un hombre anciano, el suelo y cerca de la ventana.  
Caminó por la sala, observando la escena cuando apareció su abuelo.  
Los Jedi estaban dando un golpe de estado y aquel Jedi estaba a punto de matar al Canciller.  
— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—dijo Shira Ren.  
—Mi abuelo está deteniendo un asesinato—dijo Kylo Ren.  
— ¡No!—gritó Anakin y Palpatine lanzó por la ventana al Jedi con los rayos de la Fuerza. Y así Kylo Ren vio el "nacimiento" de Darth Vader.

El Emperador tenía el poder de detener el conflicto, los Jedi lo desfiguraron para detenerlo y Darth Vader impartió su justicia con cada traidor.  
Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al planeta Mustafar, una mujer bajaba de la nave y Kylo Ren la observó, sus facciones le recordaban a Rey. Intuyó que era su abuela y no se equivocó.  
—Ya no necesitamos escondernos—dijo Darth Vader a Padmé.  
Kylo Ren supo la razón porque Anakin se fue al Lado Oscuro: quería salvar a su amada, muy apegado y propenso a los celos al ver que estranguló a Padmé al ver a Obi-Wan en la rampa.  
—Traeré paz y justicia a mi nuevo Imperio—setenció Darth Vader.  
—Solo querías salvar a tu mujer—dijo Kylo Ren y siguió avanzando al llegar el momento de su visión donde vio a Darth Vader siendo desfigurado por las llamas.  
—Mis razones son justas—dijo Kylo Ren frente al cuerpo malherido de Anakin—La Nueva República es un gobierno blando y ciego. El Lado Oscuro ofrece poderes que un Jedi jamás podrá desear, un poder que puedes proteger a la galaxia, tu razón, abuelo, es bastante egoísta; solo pensabas en ti y acabaste así.

Shira Ren miró a Kylo.  
— ¿Él es tu abuelo?  
—Así es. Su sangre corre en mis venas y miró a Shira—La galaxia está enferma, Shira. Injusticias, guerras, muerte; los Jedi han mostrado su indiferencia a los problemas sociales incluso mi tío se ha opuesto a varias cosas que me parecían injustas. Shant Ren demostró que Skywalker tiene una mente cerrada y me mostró el verdadero camino de la Fuerza.  
—Sí—dijo Shira casi con devoción—Nosotros podemos traer la paz a la galaxia.  
—Nosotros podemos sanarla y la manera de sanarla es eliminar la raíz del problema.  
—La Resistencia es el problema.  
—Bien interpretado con figuras cadavéricas, porque están podridos. Salvaremos Coruscant y nuevamente el Imperio Galáctico volverá.

Volvió a la habitación donde estaba previamente.  
—Gracias, Shira—dijo Kylo Ren y se retiró del lugar.  
Kylo Ren caminaba por los pasillos, convencido que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su tío y su madre era el problema y debían ser eliminados.


	7. Reunión en Dac

**Chapter 7: Reunión en Dac**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

Reparar el hiperimpulsor le tomó todo el día a la joven Rey y estaba segura que si no fuera por la ayuda del droide, le hubiera tomado más tiempo.  
Cansada, bajó del Halcón satisfecha por su trabajo y su mirada se dirigió al droide de Poe.  
—Buen trabajo, BB-8, ahora si podemos irnos a Dac.

BB-8 soltó varios pitidos que Rey interpretó como de alegría. Sonriendo fue en dirección al castillo de Rik Castinhall.  
Rey se detuvo al ver a Sabine Wren entrenando con su hija, los movimientos eran certeros; las dos eran muy ágiles y los movimientos muy rápidos. En algunos momentos, le pareció que algunos movimientos eran muy agresivos.  
Para su sorpresa, Sabine Wren activó el sable de luz mientras su hija, Tathana sacaba un bastón de cortosis.  
—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
—Sí, buir'ika—dijo Tathana.

Sabine blandió el sable a la izquierda de Tathana y ella lo bloqueó, empezó a dar patadas y su hija esquivaba con cierta dificultad, Sabine giró el sable y fue directo hacia sus piernas pero fue bloqueada y empujó al suelo a su madre.  
No perdió tiempo, se puso de pie rápidamente y las armas chocaron frontalmente.

Rey estaba muy interesada en aprender ese estilo de lucha pero estaba preguntándose si ella no arriesgaba la vida de su hija usando un sable de luz.  
Las dos se detuvieron y observaron a Rey.  
—Hola, soy Tathana—saludó la joven mandaloriana extendiéndole la mano.  
—Rey—dijo mientras la estrechaba—¿No es peligroso entrenar con un sable de luz?  
Tathana sonrió bajo el casco.  
—He entrenado usando bastones de cortosis. Una vez pasada esa prueba sencilla, la que sigue es la complicada.  
—Esta armadura está hecha de beskar o hierro mandaloriano—dijo Sabine Wren—Es resistente contra los sables de luz.  
—Interesante—exclamó Rey, realmente estaba interesada en aprender el estilo de lucha de ellas dos, era un estilo que nunca había visto. La desventaja era que usaba mucha agresividad, algo en contra de la doctrina Jedi que le enseñó su padre.  
—¿Terminaste de reparar tu nave?—preguntó Sabine.  
—Sí, buscaré a mis amigos para irnos.

Sabine extendió una mano para la sorpresa de Rey.  
—Siento los malos modos de la primera vez que nos vimos. Buena suerte.  
—No pasa nada—dijo Rey devolviéndole el gesto y Tathana también le extendió la mano.  
—Un gusto conocerte, Rey. Espero que esto no sea la última vez que nos veamos.  
—Digo lo mismo. Un gusto conocerte, Tathana—dijo Rey.  
La joven Jedi ingresó al castillo mientras las dos mandalorianas reanudaban con su entrenamiento. Llegó al salón donde observó a mucha gente reunida, supo que era la hora del almuerzo.  
—¡Rey! Aquí.  
La joven Jedi dirigió su vista donde vio a Finn saludándola, ella se acercó dónde estaban sentados sus amigos y abrió los ojos al ver los manjares que degustaban ellos.  
—¿Hambre?—preguntó Poe dando llevándose un trozo de nerf a la boca.  
—Nunca he probado algo así, está demasiado bueno—exclamó Finn dando sorbo a su bebida—Y esto está aún mejor.

Rey se sentó, nunca había visto tanta comida, cremas, salsas, carnes asadas y bebidas e incluso podía ver tortas con glaseados verdes. Y cerró la boca al darse cuenta que la tenía abierta.  
—Sírvete—dijo Poe—Rik Castinhall nos ha invitado.  
Rey sonriendo con los labios, empezó a servirse en grandes porciones.  
La joven Jedi nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha, por primera vez en su vida se sentía así.  
—¿Han disfrutado del almuerzo?—preguntó Rik al acercarse al trío de amigos.  
—Sí, gracias por esto—exclamó Rey, muy sonriente.  
—¿Y cómo quedo el hiperimpulsor?  
—Está arreglado, en cualquier momento nos iremos.  
—Entonces buena suerte, Rey—dijo Rik con una sonrisa.

Rik observó por última vez a la joven e hizo un asentimiento y se fue a sentarse en su lugar, donde la zeltron volvió a abrazarlo y darle mimos.  
—¿Nos vamos ahora?—preguntó Poe.  
—Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí—dijo Rey— Debemos regresar.  
Los tres se pusieron de pie y seguidos por BB-8 salieron del salón; rumbo a la salida del castillo.  
Sabine Wren con su hija, se cruzó en el camino de los tres amigos, ella no dijo nada, simplemente un movimiento de su cabeza fue el modo de despedirse.

Rey se sentó en el asiento del piloto mientras Poe iba a ser su copiloto, Finn escogió el asiento a la espalda del aprendiz Jedi.  
BB-8 pitó y giró su cabeza, el Halcón Milenario se alzó por los aires nuevamente, las copas de los árboles se agitaron y el carguero corelliano dio un rápido giro, Rey movió el timón hacia adelante mientras la nave se alejaba de la tierra firme, podían ver las formaciones rocosas y el castillo de Rik Castinhall.  
—Él tiene naves con artillería—exclamó Rey—Le pregunté si podía ayudarnos.  
—¿Qué dijo?  
—No aceptó.  
—Los contrabandistas velan por sus propios intereses—dijo Poe.  
—Han Solo fue contrabandista—dijo Rey mirando a Poe.  
—Habrá excepciones—dijo Poe—No me malinterpretes, Han Solo fue amigo de mi padre…en realidad, él y Leia fueron amigos de mis padres.

Rey se entristeció al recordar a Han Solo, Finn le tocó el hombro como una manera de reconfortarla, pero luego recordó las palabras de su padre: "Seres luminosos somos"  
—¿Tienes las coordenadas?—preguntó Poe sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.  
—Déjame buscarla.

Ya estaban en el espacio, el gran vacío negro se extendía ante ellos, la esfera celeste poco a poco quedaba atrás.  
—Bien, preparados para saltar a la velocidad luz—exclamó Rey mientras Finn se abrochaba.  
—Será un viaje largo pero llegaremos—acotó Poe y se encontró con la mirada de la chica, guiñándole un ojo.  
Y el Halcón Milenario salió disparado, rumbo a Dac.

::  
Naves de aspecto orgánico se acercaban de manera inexorable a un planeta mientras aparecían otras naves pero su aspecto era metálico y entre ellas, una más grande. Por su aspecto, parecía una estación de batalla y no un destructor estelar, disparó y destruyó por la mitad a una nave orgánica.  
Kylo Ren despertó con brusquedad al tener otra visión, se sacó el casco y se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano, su rostro, con grandes ojeras y palidez miraba el piso, atemorizado.

El temor no era las naves orgánicas, sino la estación de batalla; era más grande que el destructor estelar donde estaba; era muy poderosa, de un rayo destruyó dos naves de esas orgánicas.  
Estaba empecinado en acabar con la Resistencia, no podía doblegarse y ahora se preguntaba dónde estaba aquella estación. Con solo verla, eso solo hizo confirmar sus suposiciones: la Resistencia era el mal que buscaba acabar con la galaxia.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente se sumergió en la Fuerza, pensó en Darth Vader y el camino de la redención que tomó.  
Veía las nieblas alrededor suyo, vio a Vader y a su tío Luke en una pasarela de un bosque. Estaba en Endor, no se equivocaba; él ya estuvo ahí buscando el casco de su abuelo.  
—Ven conmigo—dijo Luke.  
Kylo Ren esbozó una sonrisa burlona, su tío estaba bastante joven; se preguntó si era poderoso en ese entonces y deseó enfrentarse a él.  
—Ya es muy tarde para mí, hijo mío—dijo Darth Vader—Yo debo obedecer a mi maestro. Ahora él es tu maestro ahora.  
—Entonces, mi padre en verdad está muerto—dijo Luke y fue llevado al turboelevador, escoltado por los soldados de asalto.

Kylo Ren decidió adelantarse más, la densa neblina lo rodeó y se encontró en la Estrella de la Muerte, Luke estaba en el suelo, herido y casi sin fuerzas, el Emperador estaba casi cerca de él y se le veía victorioso, Darth Vader estaba a su costado.  
Kylo Ren analizó la escena: su abuelo no tenía mano, su tío estaba a punto de ser asesinado; esta debía ser la escena de la redención de su abuelo, tal como lo contó su tío.  
—Ahora, joven Skywalker…morirás—dijo el Emperador y rayos de la Fuerza salieron despedidas de sus manos, Luke se retorcía en el suelo en medio de gritos de dolor.  
—¡Ayúdame…padre!

El Emperador Palpatine no tenia piedad, no se detuvo en su ataque hacia el caballero Jedi, Kylo Ren observó como Darth Vader alzaba a Palpatine y lo lanzaba hacia la turbina de ventilación.  
Y se regresó al lugar donde estaba originalmente, en su oficina privada del Han Solo; observó la debilidad de su abuelo. La única forma de evitar esa debilidad es cortar los lazos que aún lo atan en la luz.

Mató a su padre, era lo peor que tuvo que hacer; recordó que ese momento nubló sus sentidos pero era necesario; era el sacrificio que tenía que hacer. Sacrificar a un ser amado para abrazar al Lado Oscuro, tal como le hablo el Supremo Líder y Shant Ren.  
Solamente quedaba su madre y su tío. Ellos iban a ser los responsables del fin de la galaxia, Kylo Ren se sentó para reflexionar, tuvo que admitir de mala gana que aún tenía un poco de cariño hacia su madre y decido darle una oportunidad; si no estaba con él, si no se unía a él entonces sería su enemiga y le daría muerte.

Ahora entraba en la ecuación, su tío, su antiguo maestro. Cerrado de mente y con ideas anticuadas sobre la Fuerza, solo al final de sus días como Jedi, empezó a detestarlo.  
Él tendría el honor de tener un enfrentamiento con el maestro de los Ren, Kylo sonrió de tan solo pensarlo. Enfrentar a su tío y matarlo iba a ser un placer pero luego su mente se cruzó la imagen de Rey.  
—Primita…más te vale estar lista—pensó Kylo sonriendo bajo su máscara—Te metiste con el tipo equivocado, chatarrera. Si no te unes al Lado Oscuro, morirás.

Si fallaba en someterla al Lado Oscuro, la mataría…delante de su padre.  
Eso era un buen plan, pensó Kylo Ren; si ambos coincidían, dejaría herido sin posibilidades de moverse al maestro Jedi y asesinaría a su hija delante de sus ojos.

Su tío perdió a su esposa y luego perdería a su hija, ellas muertas bajo su espada sería lo más placentero que tendría su vida. Si esa acción no lo lleva a la locura o a la oscuridad, entonces tendría piedad y terminaría con su patética vida.  
Su intercomunicador sonó y Kylo Ren lo activó.  
—¿Qué desea?  
—Señor, tenemos a Kashyyyk en el radar.  
—Bien. Ahora esta es la parte más difícil, alférez. Tienes que filtrar la información que arribamos a Kashyyyk a la Resistencia, a su sistema de inteligencia, recuerda que tiene que parecer un acto de espionaje.  
—Sí, señor—dijo el alférez.  
Y la comunicación se cortó, Kylo Ren decidió sumergirse en una meditación de la Fuerza.

Poe y Finn se hallaban sentados, jugando al dejarik del Halcón, ambos se veían concentrados; Poe se masajeó el mentón e hizo un movimiento, la criatura holográfica en un arranque de furia, tumbó a su rival; el piloto sonrió.  
—¡Hey!—exclamó Finn—¿Ese movimiento es legal?  
—Es legal—dijo Poe con una sonrisa—Has descuidado tu defensa, ahora es tu turno.

Finn nunca había jugado dejarik en su vida y Poe le había explicado las reglas y jugadas en lo que iba el viaje hacia Dac.  
El viaje parecía tranquilo y era una buena idea distraerse jugado una partida con el dejarik.  
En su turno, la figura holográfica saltó dos pasos, el trancos kintano de Poe avanzó a la izquierda, movimiento en la que aprovechó Finn para usar su molator para tumbar al trancos kintano.

Poe no pareció molestarle la pérdida de su trancos, sonrió e hizo mover a su ng'ok para ganarle la partida a su amigo.  
—Se terminó—dijo Poe.  
—¿Cómo fue eso?—Pensé que con la pérdida de tu trancos kintano…  
—Ese movimiento se llama "gambito de la muerte del trancos kintano". Sacrificas a tu pieza más importante para ganar la partida.  
—Buen truco—dijo Finn con una sonrisa—¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar tan bien?  
—Mi padre me enseñó—dijo Poe.  
—¡Chicos, vengan!—llamó Rey y ambos se pusieron de pie, por el tono de voz sabían que no era nada preocupante pero igualmente los dos amigos fueron a la cabina del piloto.

Se detuvieron, los tres observaban una esfera de color celeste, rodeada de astilleros y flotas de cruceros calamaris.  
—Dac—dijo Rey, visiblemente cansada.  
—Por fin llegamos—dijo Finn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El viejo carguero corelliano no tuvo problemas al ingresar al planeta, tras haberse identificado previamente con el crucero calamari que les cortaba el camino. La mítica nave aterrizó en el hangar de unas de las plataformas acuáticas del planeta.

Rey, Finn, Poe y BB-8 descendieron por la rampa, toda la flota de la Resistencia estaban en el hangar de la plataforma, por las enormes ventanales podían ver las floras marinas, prácticamente estaban dentro del océano del planeta.  
—¡Comandante Dameron!

Poe se acercó a zancadas hacia su superior, el coronel Tycho Celchu, un hombre canoso y porte militar.  
—Coronel Celchu—saludó con paso militar, Poe; sus amigos lo flanquearon.  
—¿Mellis y Duks?  
—No lo lograron—contó con pesar, Poe.  
—¿Ustedes están bien?  
—Estamos mejor—afirmó Poe, el dolor en su pierna ya habia desaparecido y Celchu apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Poe—Vayan a descansar.

Los cuatro, seguidos por el droide BB-8, anduvieron por la pista del hangar, el piloto contaba todos los acontecimientos acaecidos en los últimos días, cuando se cruzaron con el escuadrón Negro.  
—¡Finn!

Syal Antilles avanzó rápidamente hacia el moreno, Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a la piloto de cabellos rubios.  
—Syal ¿todo bien?  
—Sí. Pensé que te había perdido.  
—Estoy bien—dijo Finn dándose cuenta que la había extrañado bastante.  
—Los alcanzaré después—dijo Finn a Poe y Rey, ambos siguieron con su camino; Rey le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.

Entraron a la sala de control donde estaba la general Leia Organa, el teniente Wes Janson, el almirante Ackbar y el maestro Luke Skywalker así como también el leal wookie Chewbacca, el droide astromecanico R2-D2 y varios controladores de sistemas.  
—¡Padre!—avanzó Rey abrazando a Luke.  
—Me alegra verte Rey—exclamó Luke y Chewie emitió un leve alarido de alegría, Rey lo abrazó.  
—Hola, Rey—dijo Leia con una sonrisa.  
—Tía Leia—exclamó la joven Jedi saludando a su pariente—¿Lograron captar el apoyo de la Alianza de Sistemas Libres?  
—Así es—exclamó Leia— Hemos llegado hace dos días estándar y estamos hablando de eso.

Rey vio una figura holográfica de una nave que se proyectaba en el generador de holos.  
—Ese que ves ahí es la estación Centralia—contó Luke.  
—Una estación de batalla—explicó el almirante Ackbar—Un arma muy eficaz según los corellianos. No la hemos visto en acción.  
—¿Qué tan grande es?—preguntó Poe.  
—Mira esto—dijo Leia y activó una holoimagen de la Estrella de la Muerte. Centralia le doblaba el tamaño, Poe abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
—Si la Estrella de la Muerte podía destruir un planeta, no me puedo imaginar lo que es capaz Centralia.  
—Aunque no lo crea, comandante Dameron; Centralia no puede destruir un planeta—dijo el almirante Ackbar, sus bulbosos ojos se enfocaron en la holoimagen—Puede arrasar una ciudad entera.

Rey frunció el ceño.  
—Si esa estación cae a manos de la Primera Orden…  
—Esperemos que los corellianos la sepan defender—exclamó Leia—Me han dicho que tienen un mecanismo de autodestrucción.  
—Aún así, no me gusta Centralia—opinó Rey—Nunca he conocido la Estrella de la Muerte pero que una estación de batalla tenga el poder de dejar en cenizas una ciudad entera, no me inspira confianza.  
—A esto es lo que hemos llegado—dijo Luke—A mí tampoco me gusta pero tenemos el apoyo de Corellia.  
—¿Cuándo es el siguiente paso?—preguntó Poe y Leia observó a su experimentado piloto.  
—Estamos planeando tomar Kuat y Carida.  
—¿Los astilleros Kuat?—preguntó Rey. Ella sabía que Kuat estaban los más grandes astilleros de la Primera Orden.  
—Sí—dijo el teniente Janson, un hombre de cabello gris y ojos pequeños—Carida está la academia militar de la Primera Orden, bien defendida. La Alianza nos ayudará con esto.  
—Centralia nos ayudará en Kuat.

Y Rey recordó algo.  
—En el asalto a Rishi, vi que la Primera Orden tiene una nueva nave, un destructor estelar negro, más grande que el resto de los destructores estelares.  
—Sí—dijo Leia y frunció los labios—Kylo Ren lo ha bautizado como _Han Solo_.

Rey abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se indignó. Como se atrevía a mancillar el buen nombre de aquel hombre con una nave imperial, realmente ese hombre estaba podrido en el alma.  
—Cálmate—susurró Luke al sentir el vendaval de la Fuerza en su hija.  
—No puede ser.  
—¿Cómo se atrevió?—dijo indignado Poe—Él fue un héroe de la rebelión, mi padre lo conoció y me habló bien de él. Esto es indignante.  
—Lo sabemos, comandante Dameron—dijo el almirante Ackbar.  
—Comparto tu sentimiento, Poe—exclamó Leia.  
—Los corellianos lo quieren tomar—afirmó Janson— Si esa nave aparece en Kuat, entonces estarán de suerte..  
—Almirante Ackbar, estoy captando algo—dijo Kaydel Ko Connix, una controlador de cabellos rubios con un peinado de dos bollos en ambos lados de la cabeza.  
—¿Qué es lo que capta, señorita Connix?  
—Nuestros espías han logrado desencriptar una información vital de la Primera Orden—contó Connix—Van a Kashyyyk.  
—Kashyyyk es uno de los miembros más importantes de la Alianza—dijo Janson.  
—Y también ha mostrado su apoyo a la Resistencia—dijo el almirante Ackbar—Debemos ayudarles.

Chewie emitió un alarido de furia y mostró mediante sus gruñidos que estaba deseoso de ayudar a sus compatriotas, Rey asintió.  
—Estaré ayudándote, amigo.  
—Debemos movernos—dijo Leia— Avisaré a la Alianza que hay cambio de planes.

...  
Dos destructores estelares, el Finalizer y el _Han Solo_ han llegado a Kashyyyk, el planeta natal de los wookies.

Detrás de ambos destructores, aparecieron dos destructores estelares más, los dos se quedaron atrás mientras el Finalizer y el _Han Solo_ se colocaban por encima del planeta.  
Kylo Ren veía el planeta en el puente mando, sonreía bajo su casco, todo iba según lo planeado, la información ya había sido filtrada horas atrás.  
Ahora con Kashyyyk bloqueada, era el momento de esperar a la Resistencia y a Rey.

Había llegado el momento de su venganza contra la joven aprendiz.


	8. Hijo caído

**Chapter 8: Hijo caído**

 **DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney** **  
** **Está historia fue escrita escuchando Duel of the fates**

* * *

Los cazas owool, naves operadas por los wookies salieron al espacio exterior, donde aguardaban tres destructores estelares más.  
—Cazas owool, maestro Ren—anunció un controlador.  
—Suelten a los TIE—ordenó Kylo Ren y con su intercomunicador abrió un canal hacia el general Hux—Estás a cargo de esto, Hux.  
—Entendido.

Kylo Ren se dirigió a los controladores.  
—Ahora nuestro siguiente paso es apuntar nuestros turbo láseres a los wroshyrs.

El _Han Solo_ se movió lentamente, colocándose por debajo del planeta mientras el Finalizer soltaba los cazas TIE, quienes se enfrentaban a los interceptores owool.  
El Han Solo empezó con el bombardeo orbital, los grandes árboles del planeta se prendieron fuego, originando un incendio forestal.  
—Detengan el fuego y adopten una postura defensiva—dijo Kylo Ren—Activen escudos.

Su intención no era destruir por completo el planeta si no aparecía la Resistencia, se cruzó de brazos cuando apareció un oficial.  
—Señor, Shira Ren lo está esperando en su oficina—exclamó el hombre, nervioso y tragando saliva al ver a Kylo Ren girándose lentamente hacia él.  
—Iré y mantengan los escudos arriba.  
—Sí, señor.

Kylo Ren avanzó a zancadas, preguntándose porque Shira Ren aún estaba en el destructor cuando le había ordenado retirarse a Coruscant días atrás.  
La puerta de duracero se abrió hacia arriba, pudo observar el cabello rojo que le caía en el hombro y su rostro de piel perlada, sus ojos estaban de un amarillo brillante.  
—Mi señor.  
—Shira, te ordené que te fueras—dijo suavemente mientras se retiraba el casco, sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los de ella.

Shira Ren tocó las manos de él.  
—¿Rey vendrá verdad?  
—Eso espero—acotó Kylo Ren.  
—Quiero ayudarte.

Kylo Ren sujetó la barbilla de Shira y la elevó ligeramente.  
—Es mi misión, Shira. Entiéndelo.  
Shira Ren se humedeció los labios.  
—Es difícil, Kylo…sé que ella es tu "presa" pero yo, yo tengo este sentimiento de venganza que no puedo aplacarla.  
—Sé lo que sientes, Shira—dijo Kylo y le acarició en la mejilla—Es mi cruzada, ella me humilló en la Base Starkiller, me hizo esta cicatriz en el rostro.  
—Siento que eso no es todo.  
—Es mi prima—reveló Kylo Ren mirando hacia otro lado y Shira lo miró sorprendida—El Líder Supremo quiere sus habilidades y sea una caballero Ren.  
—Está bien, si el Líder Supremo lo desea así ¿Quién soy para oponerme a sus deseos?

Kylo Ren esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, observó los ojos amarillos de ella y acercó sus labios a su oído derecho.  
—Espérame en Ziost—dijo Kylo Ren y Shira giró su rostro donde sus labios tocaron a los de Kylo Ren. Él no se opuso, cerró los ojos mientras besaba a su lugarteniente más fiel.  
—Debo ocuparme con mis asuntos—dijo seriamente mientras ella asentía.  
—Nos vemos, Kylo—exclamó mientras se retiraba de la oficina, dejando a Kylo Ren sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que lo que sentía ella por él no era más que admiración excesiva pero él también le atraía Shira, su veneración a su persona, su lealtad y su fuerte sentido de la venganza, la hacía atractiva para el caballero oscuro pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, era un momento crucial para la galaxia que vio sumida en el caos en su visión.

-.-.-.-  
Cuatro cruceros calamaris y dos bothans aparecieron tras el salto del hiperespacio, el almirante Ackbar observó a los cinco destructores estelares sobre el planeta y los interceptores owool, que a duras penas podían defenderse.  
—Comandante Dameron ¿estás listo?  
—Sí, señor—exclamó Dameron en el intercomunicador del almirante calamari.

En el crucero donde estaba Ackbar era el _Jan Dodonna_ y no sólo estaba él, también se encontraba Leia y Luke en el puente de mando. El anciano Jedi observó el destructor estelar negro y sintió a su sobrino en él.  
—Mi hijo está ahí—dijo Leia.  
—Él ya no es tu hijo, Leia—dijo Luke con pesar y miró a su hermana—Ben fue consumido por el Lado Oscuro, ahora es Kylo Ren.  
—¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?—preguntó la general Organa pero el silencio y la mirada de su mellizo confirmó sus sospechas.— ¿lo matarás?  
—No lo sé—se sinceró Luke—Pero alguien debe detenerlo. Yo debo detenerlo.

Leia se quedó en silencio, bajó la mirada y nuevamente la alzó, mirando el _Han Solo_ , que nuevamente disparaba contra el planeta.  
—Tienes razón, Ben, mi pequeño niño, ya no existe. Snoke me lo arrebató— y miró a Luke—Por favor, Luke, si tienes que hacerlo…que no sufra.  
Silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Leia, Luke tuvo un nudo en la garganta; su hermana ha perdido mucho en esta vida: su planeta natal, su esposo y ahora su hijo. Y no estaba a gusto ser él el que tenga que poner fin a la vida de Kylo Ren. La abrazó, sintió la Fuerza de ella cálida y se separó, caminando por la pasarela y desapareció bajo la puerta de duracero.

Mientras en el hangar, los pilotos subían a sus naves, Poe y Rey se detuvieron ante el Ala-X, se miraron entre sí.  
—Buena suerte, Rey—exclamó Poe—Lo harás bien.  
—Lo mismo digo, Poe. Que la Fuerza te acompañe—dijo Rey y el piloto se subió a su nave mientras Rey buscaba al suyo, vio el Halcón Milenario donde subían Chewie, Finn y Syal Antilles.  
De un salto se metió en su Ala-X y por la abertura inferior, salieron todos los cazas de la Resistencia.

En el Han Solo, Kylo Ren había regresado al puente de mando, donde sonrió bajo su casco, podía sentir a Rey y a su tío como también a su madre en aquel crucero calamari.  
—Alas-X, señor—dijo un oficial, ubicado a la izquierda del caballero oscuro, era la señal y levantó su intercomunicador—Adelante, Irard. Que el Puño de Acero acorrale a estas basuras.

De un momento a otro, dos destructores estelares más aparecieron por la espalda de la flota de la Resistencia, cortándoles la salida y los cazas TIE salieron de aquellas naves imperiales.  
—¡Nuevos destructores estelares en el cuadrante norte!—vociferó la controladora Connix.

Estaban rodeados, parecía el fin de la Resistencia y no sabían cómo salir de esta, Leia se humedeció los labios.  
—Mantengan los escudos activados. Los corellianos llegaran de un momento a otro; adopten posición defensiva.

Rey sintió a su padre en el campo de batalla, se extrañó e intentó comunicarse con él por la radio pero solo encontró estática. Lo tenía desactivado pero lo podía ver, disparando contra los cazas TIE y con rumbo fijo al Han Solo, la joven Jedi entendió lo que hacía su padre.  
—Kylo Ren—musitó e intentó comunicarse mentalmente con él pero de alguna manera, la bloqueaba.  
—No me sigas, Rey—exclamó Luke en la mente de Rey, la chica apretó los dientes, decidiendo desobedecerlo. Dos cazas TIE se pusieron a la cola de la nave y ella tuvo que desviarse un poco para quitárselos de encima.

Kylo Ren vio que un Ala-X se acercaba al destructor estelar, mediante la Fuerza supo que se trataba de su tío.  
—Señor, un Ala X se acerca…  
—Déjenlo entrar—exclamó Kylo Ren y miró al oficial—Me encargaré de esto personalmente.  
Kylo Ren volvió a mirar el mamparo, su tío estaba muy cerca y detrás de él, estaba Rey.

Ansiedad, tuvo que serenarse y buscó con la Fuerza a Rey, logrando tener contacto con su nave.  
—Hagamos más interesante esta batalla.

Rey dio otros giros para pulverizar al caza TIE que le perseguía y nuevamente reanudó en su firme resolución de seguir a su padre.  
—Rey ¿Qué estás haciendo? Debes apoyar al Halcón y al interceptor owool.  
—Lo siento, Poe—dijo Rey en la radio—Debo ayudar a mi padre, delegué la orden a Negro 7.  
—Puedo ver lo que está haciendo ¿está loco? ¿Piensa destruir él mismo el destructor estelar?  
—Se enfrentará a Kylo Ren.  
—Definitivamente, perdió la cabeza—exclamó Poe con un dejo nervioso—Ten cuidado, Rey.

Rey apagó su radio y vio el Ala-X de su padre siendo perseguido por un caza TIE.

Pero su cañón de protones apuntaba a la nave de su padre, Rey intentó apuntar al caza enemigo pero era imposible, es como si una mano invisible le obligase a apuntar a su padre y los cañones empezaron a disparar.  
Alarmada, intentó alejar los cañones pero sus manos estaban como congeladas y supo quién lo hacía, maldijo a Kylo Ren. El caballero oscuro manipulaba su nave para disparar contra su propio padre, cerró los ojos y usó la Fuerza para contrarrestarlo pero fue en vano, el Ala X de su padre iba en zigzag y desapareció en medio de una explosión de fuego.  
Y Rey ya no podía sentir a su padre.  
—¡No!  
Golpeó con violencia su tablero pero luego levantó su vista mirando al Han Solo, sentía algo…

...  
Kylo Ren no se dejó engañar, sabía que Luke había logrado escapar de la muerte, había abierto la entrada del hangar y había hecho estallar su nave.  
—Tonto—susurró y agarró su intercomunicador—A todos los destructores estelares, alto al fuego.  
Los seis destructores estelares se detuvieron y adoptaron posición defensiva, rotando sobre si mismas pero el Finalizer aún atacaba Kashyyyk.  
Kylo Ren iba a increpar al general Hux cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida.  
—Dejen la sala—dijo Kylo Ren y la puerta de duracero se abrió, revelando una figura encapuchada.

Los oficiales levantaron sus armas mientras los controladores se levantaban de sus asientos.  
—¡Déjenmelo a mí! Me encargaré de él—vociferó Kylo Ren y los oficiales salieron en tropel por la otra puerta—Vigilen la entrada, que nadie más ingrese.

El encapuchado se retiró la túnica marrón, revelando un rostro curtido por la edad y cabello gris.  
—Maestro Skywalker—dijo Kylo Ren dando un paso—Bienvenido al _Han Solo_ , realmente sorprendente tu hazaña.  
—Manipular la nave de Rey para que me ataque fue realmente bajo para ti—dijo Luke caminando lentamente por la pasarela—Ben Solo.  
—Ben Solo es mi nombre de esclavo, la Fuerza me hizo libre y soy Kylo Ren.  
—¿Por qué lo has hecho Ben? Todos te queríamos.  
—Queria mas, Skywalker.  
—¿Snoke te prometió habilidades?  
—El Supremo Líder es sabio, vio en mí, habilidades que ustedes los Jedi temían.  
—¡Snoke te ha pervertido! ¡Tu madre quiere que regreses a casa!  
—¡Esta es mi casa, Skywalker!—vociferó Kylo Ren—¡Tienes una mente cerrada! ¡Tú y tú maldita pandilla van a destruir la galaxia! ¡Yo "curaré" el mal"!  
—Snoke es el mal, Ben—exclamó Luke—Ven conmigo.

Kylo Ren se retiró el casco y lo lanzó a un lado, sus ojos cafés se tornaron amarillos dando otro paso.  
—No, maestro Skywalker. No cometeré el mismo error de mi abuelo, lo cual admiro mucho; tú fuiste su debilidad. Vi como el Emperador te torturaba y él mostrando su debilidad, asesinó a su propio maestro.

Luke estaba confundido ¿Cómo había visto eso? Y Kylo Ren le contestó.  
—He viajado en la corriente, una técnica ancestral que me enseñó Shant Ren—dijo Kylo Ren— Anteriormente conocida como Shyndella Vor, tu primera aprendiza.  
—Sí, conozco su traición—exclamó Luke y sacó su sable de luz—Siento haberte fallado, Ben. Perdóname por esto; estás siguiendo un camino que no podré seguir ni tu madre podrá hacerlo. Lo que haces Ben, es dañar a la mujer que te ama; no le hagas esto.  
—Ciertamente, esto es tú culpa.—dijo Kylo Ren encendiendo su sable de luz—Eres el último Jedi y mi deber como Caballero Ren es eliminar a los Jedi.

Luke encendió su sable de luz verde y adoptó una posición defensiva mientras aguardaba la veloz carrera del Jedi caído. Detuvo el ataque frontal y luego Luke fue directo a la izquierda pero su golpe fue bloqueado; Kylo Ren retrocedió y alzó la mano donde rayos de la Fuerza salieron disparadas, Luke lo contuvo con su sable y con su mano orgánica, absorbió la energía.

Kylo Ren avanzó al ras del piso como una sombra, dando golpes por abajo y arriba, de manera rápida.  
Los sables se movían de manera rápida que parecían ráfagas rojas y verdes, Luke se dio cuenta que estaba retrocediendo, cediendo ante los embates agresivos de su ex pupilo. Y los sables se contuvieron, Kylo Ren podía ver los ojos azules de su tío y con el guardamano empezó a quemar el dorso de la mano de Luke que la apartó adolorido.  
Y extendió la mano, usando la Fuerza para empujar a su sobrino, cayendo de espaldas.

Luke corrió por la pasarela con el sable a un lado y Kylo Ren detuvo el golpe.  
—Aún mantienes el toque, tío—dijo Kylo Ren sonriendo—Pensé que estando escondido como una rata womp hayas olvidado como luchar.

Luke no dijo nada, veía como el Lado Oscuro consumía a su nieto: sus ojos amarillos, su rostro pálido que lo hacían ver diez años mayor y el fanatismo ciego que sentía hacia Vader y Snoke.

Lo había perdido para siempre, no podía ver bondad en él, lo único que veía era una resolución férrea a lo que hacía. Luke se apartó, estaba cansado y viejo. Lo sentía mucho por su hermana pero no tenía más remedio que matar a su propio sobrino.  
Y vio a la espalda de Kylo, una enorme nave gris hacia acto de presencia.

—Centralia—exclamó en voz alta y Kylo Ren se giró hacia el mamparo, sus ojos se agrandaron de terror al reconocer la estación de batalla. Era la misma que había visto en su visión y corrió hacia el mamparo sacando su intercomunicador.  
—¡Adopten posición defensiva!

El general Hux no le hizo caso, viendo la estación Centralia estaba seguro que podía derrumbarla. Centralia disparó contra un destructor estelar, partiéndola en dos.  
Hux desde el Finalizer abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
—¡Todos hacia esa kriffada estación!  
Y Centralia apuntó sus cañones de protones y una luz verde salió disparada hacia el Finalizer, rompiendo sus escudos y partiéndola en dos.

Kylo Ren sintió como la vida de Hux desaparecía bruscamente al igual que otros oficiales que estaban en la nave.  
—Irard, toma posición defensiva, aléjense de Kashyyyk.  
—Sí, señor.

Se giró hacia Luke, que se tocaba el corazón.  
—¿Lo sentiste, tío?—exclamó Kylo—Yo también, tu apestosa Resistencia no solo ha matado militares, sino a personas que no tenian formación militar. Inocentes  
—¿Te preocupa la gente inocente?  
—La gente inocente que muere a manos de tus amigos rebeldes, Skywalker—dijo Kylo Ren—Yo vi una estación así en mi visión. Destruía una flota entera.  
—El futuro siempre en movimiento está.  
—No estoy de humor para lecciones— y se fue directo hacia su antiguo maestro.

Los corellianos habían llegado al campo de batalla, los de la Primera Ordeen, asustados al ver el ataque de la estación de batalla, adoptaron una posición defensiva. La potencia de esa nave hizo considerar una retirada al general Irard.  
Gavin Delste, quien estaba a cargo del Centralia señaló al _Han Solo_.  
—Apunten a ese destructor pero bajen la potencia a la mínima. No queremos destruirla, sino inutilizarla.  
—Sí, señor.

Nuevamente Luke y Kylo Ren reanudaron su combate, Kylo Ren hacia retroceder a su tío; el viejo maestro no podía mantener el ritmo y la balanza esta vez se inclinaba hacia el maestro de los Ren. Y Rey estaba muy cerca; la joven había logrado romper la defensa cuando la nave se agitó violentamente.  
—¿Qué kriffados?—se preguntó Kylo y miró al mamparo.  
—Centralia acaba de inutilizar la nave. No podrás saltar al hiperespacio—exclamó Luke y levantó su sable de luz mientras Kylo Ren sacaba su intercomunicador—Evacuen la nave. Irard, estás a cargo.

Kylo Ren se fue de manera rápida hacia su antiguo mentor, los sables chocaron de manera frontal, giró su muñeca y la punta quemó la rodilla de Luke. Gimiendo del dolor, Kylo Ren le sujetó del cuello para luego hundir el sable en el muslo de Luke para luego lanzarlo hacia la pared.

Luke cayó al suelo, no podía moverse y sintió las descargas eléctricas de la Fuerza. Esta vez gritó como aquella vez que el Emperador le torturaba.  
Se detuvo y alzó la mano para atraer su sable pero Kylo Ren se la cortó. Al menos era la protésica y no sintió dolor pero lo dejó anonadado.  
—Mátame—susurró Luke pero Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la entrada, Luke dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba su sobrino y la vio.

Rey estaba en el umbral, su sable encendido y su rostro contorsionada de la furia.  
—No, Rey—musitó Luke.

Rey caminó lentamente por la pasarela mientras Kylo Ren avanzaba lentamente.  
—Al fin nos encontramos.  
—Sí—musitó Rey mientras levantaba su sable de luz de manera horizontal, encendiendo el otro extremo de su sable de luz de doble hoja.

Kylo Ren y Rey estaban listos para enfrentarse por segunda vez, el caballero Ren confiaba lograr una victoria esta vez mientras Rey confiaba ganar como aquella vez en la base Starkiller.

 **NA: Al fin el momento más esperado llegará en el capitulo 9: el enfrentamiento de Kylo contra Rey, tan sólo faltan dos capitulos. No olviden dejar sus impresiones de este capitulo.**


	9. Duelo en el Han Solo

**Chapter 9: Duelo en el Han Solo**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**  
 **NA: En esta historia hago un guiño a uno de los trabajos artísticos de Ralph Mcquarrie.**

* * *

Kylo Ren avanzó lentamente, con su sable de luz mirando al suelo; Luke apenas podía moverse y sólo veía la escena, Rey se detuvo en el medio de la pasarela.  
—Rey Skywalker—dijo Kylo Ren—He esperado mucho tiempo para esto.  
Rey bajó el sable pero no la guardia, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y recordó a Leia. Si él moría, ella quedaría sola.  
—No es necesario que hagas esto, Ben Solo—exclamó la joven Jedi y Kylo esbozó una mueca de desprecio.  
—¡Soy Kylo Ren!

—¡Ben Solo es tu nombre! No sigas ese camino, ven con nosotros.

—¿Quieres atraerme a la luz, prima?

—No es demasiado tarde—exclamó Rey y Kylo soltó una carcajada.

—Ya es tarde para eso, Rey—y señaló a su padre—Si no te unes, terminarás muerta. Snoke te está buscando y yo creo que serás una buena caballero de Ren—exclamó Kylo y se acercó un poco más—La galaxia está enferma, Rey. Estás en el bando equivocado, nosotros estamos tratando de salvarla, el grupo de alimañas donde estás busca destruirla. La Nueva República ha sido un fracaso: injusticias y corrupción, tal como fue la antigua República.  
—Nunca me iré al lado oscuro—sentenció Rey—Si tanto deseas la paz, entonces detén esta carnicería. Deja de atacar el planeta de Chewie ¿él no es tu amigo?  
—Ese maldito wookie no significada para mí.  
—Chewie es el mejor amigo de tu padre. Hazlo por él.  
—Han Solo fue un sacrificio para mi, Rey. Verás, para adquirir ciertos conocimientos de la Fuerza, hay que sacrificar los lazos que nos unen a la Luz. Es el único modo.  
—En verdad, ya es demasiado tarde—exclamó Rey, decepcionada—. Tendré que ponerte otra línea en tu cara, formando un aspa.  
Kylo Ren blandió bruscamente su sable de luz, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos.  
—Eres un caso perdido, no tengo más remedio que eliminarte. Prepárate, niña—exclamó Kylo Ren y extendió su mano donde salieron relámpagos de la Fuerza.

Rey lo contuvo con su sable, sentía el calor y la intensidad de la fuerza; apretó los dientes mientras sentía como sus pies se deslizaban por la pasarela y los rayos los lanzó al techo.  
Kylo Ren se deslizó con gran velocidad, moviendo su espada mientras Rey lo bloqueaba con rapidez. Dio un giro para bloquear a su extremo derecho y extendió la mano para tumbar a su rival.

Kylo Ren cayó al suelo y las sillas de los controladores volaron hacia la joven Jedi, quien con una mano los devolvió mediante la Fuerza.  
Kylo Ren los esquivó y lanzó su espada lo cual Rey lo golpeó mientras el arma regresaba a la mano del hombre.  
Y corrió hacia él dando un gran brinco y ambas espadas chocaron frontalmente, quedando cara a cara pero Kylo Ren la empujó con la Fuerza, cayendo al costado de la pasarela.

Kylo Ren colocó su espada de forma horizontall mientras Rey daba un salto a la pasarela, con una rodilla flexionada.  
—Has entrenado bien, Jedi—exclamó Kylo Ren—Pero solo tu odio puede destruirme.

Y Kylo Ren levantó su sable y Rey rodó por el suelo, empujándolo con la Fuerza. Kylo Ren se arrastró en el suelo y se giró a tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque de su prima.  
—¡Con ira, prima! Deja que tu odio hacia mí, aflore.

Rey apretó los dientes, sabía que Kylo Ren lo estaba provocando y no podía evitarlo. Sentía una ira intensa ya que adivinaba a donde iban sus ataques y retrocedió de un salto.  
—Si piensas que provocándome harás que me vaya al lado oscuro, te equivocas.

Y Rey se lanzó en una carrera, llevando su sable como su fuera una lanza, con el ánimo de ensartarlo pero Kylo Ren apagó su sable y con sus manos la empujó hacia la puerta de duracero.

Adolorida se puso de pie y vio como Kylo Ren se dirigía hacia ella en una veloz carrera, activó su sable y contuvo el ataque, Kylo Ren sonrió mientras giraba su sable de luz cuya guardamano partió en dos el sable de Rey.

Ella rodó a la izquierda mientras Kylo hundía el sable en la puerta, justo a tiempo. Su segundo sable, el que construyó en Illum habia quedado inutilizado, lo colocó en su cinto mientras agarraba con ambas manos el sable de su abuelo paterno, Anakin Skywalker.  
—Ese es mío—dijo Kylo.  
—También es mío—dijo Rey—¡Es el sable de Anakin Skywalker, mi abuelo!  
Kylo Ren extendió la mano provocando relámpagos de la Fuerza, agarrándola desprevenida.  
La joven Jedi chilló del dolor mientras caía al suelo.

Poe Dameron, lideraba el combate espacial, observó que los destructores estelares retrocedían, estaban a la defensiva y se preguntó si debía continuar con la lucha. Pero más allá de eso, lo que realmente le preocupaba era Rey; la había visto ingresar en el _Han Solo_ ; estaba intranquilo; sabía que ella podía defenderse pero eran varios contra ella. No quería perderla, significaba mucho para él. Ya habia tomado una decisión, iba a ayudarla.  
Abrió una radio.  
—Negro 3 ¿me copia?  
—Te copio, Líder Negro—exclamó Jessica Pava.  
—Te delego el mando, voy a buscar a mi compañera.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Estamos a punto de lograr una victoria, Negro 3. Estoy seguro de lo que hago.  
—Recibido, Líder Negro.

Poe se humedeció los labios y miró al Han Solo; podía hacerlo, sabía que Centralia lo había dejado inutilizado, estaba a la merced de la Resistencia. Su droide pitó de forma nerviosa, el piloto sabía binario por lo que no se fijó en la pantalla de traducción.  
—Estarás bien, BB-8. He visto que varios oficiales han huido del Han Solo, refugiándose en los demás destructores. Con un poco de suerte, estará vacío.  
BB-8 volvió a emitir varios pitidos.

—Sí, Rey está ahí—dijo Poe dando un suspiro y volviéndose a humedecerse los labios, BB-8 volvió a emitir una serie de pitidos largos—Sé que también te preocupas por ella. Es nuestra chica favorita.  
Sobrevoló muy cerca del Han Solo, podía ver el metal pintado de negro, no lo habían atacado lo cual sus suposiciones que estuvieran vacío eran ciertas. Presionó con fuerza el timón y enrumbó hacia la entrada.

Centralia estaba acercándose al destructor estelar para ejecutar un abordaje. Gavin Delste paseaba por el hangar de la gigantesca estacion, y miró a sus soldados corellianos, listos para el abordaje.  
—Tomaremos prisioneros a los que se rindan. Esto debe ser sencillo, hemos visto muchas capsulas de escape.

Soont Irard no podía tolerar más pérdidas, si bien es cierto que Centralia ya no atacaba mpas, pero con su mera presencia habían puesto nerviosos y asustados a sus pilotos.  
Miraba en el mamparo, tuvo que admitir que se veía majestuosa. La belleza de su arquitectura y el color gris, esta vez los corellianos habían hecho un trabajo soberbio.  
—Es suficiente—exclamó Soont Irard desde el Puño de Acero—Es inútil seguir luchando, preparen el salto al hiperespacio.  
—¿Nos retiramos, señor Irard?—preguntó un oficial de menor rango.  
—Así es—dijo Soont mirando al muchacho—Esta batalla la perdimos desde que entró aquella estación espacial. Nos vamos e idearemos un plan mejor.  
—Sí, señor—dijo el oficial y dio la orden de una retirada.  
El Puño de Acero se fue girando lentamente, apartándose del planeta natal de los wookies y saltó al hiperespacio, junto con las demás fuerzas de la Primera Orden.

Y Kylo Ren volvió a provocar relámpagos de la Fuerza, Rey tuvo que saltar a su derecha de la pasarela para luego dar un gran brinco, quedando frente a frente. Rey le propinó un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen del Jedi caído; Kylo se tambaleó y movió su espada para darle estocadas y la joven esquivó.

Y se llevó ambas manos al cuello mientras Kylo levantaba el puño.  
—¡Te voy a romper el cuello!

Rey apretó los dientes mientras sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y se concentró en la Fuerza, empujando al caballero Ren al suelo. En medio de jadeos convocó su sable de luz y fue en pos de su rival, que se ponía de pie.

—Nada mal, prima—exclamó Kylo Ren—Has sido bien entrenada por tu padre; debo admitirlo; eres una buena rival. Es una lástima que ese increíble poder se pierda.

—Aún estás a tiempo, Kylo Ren.  
—Muere, Jedi.

Kylo Ren corrió a velocidad hacia la joven Jedi, los sables nuevamente chocaron con fuerza; él se inclinó levemente hacia ella mientras la luz se reflejaba en los rostros de los contendientes.  
—Debes unirte, Rey—volvió a insistir—Toda esa ira, todo ese odio que sientes hacia mí—enumeró Kylo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, Rey ejerció un poco más de fuerza—Debes usarlo, no tengas miedo. Puedo verlo en tu mente.  
Rey lo empujó con la Fuerza mientras Kylo daba un salto hacia atrás.  
—Sabes que maté a tu madre—dijo el maestro Ren con una sonrisa de locura—Ella fue una buena rival, no lo niego. Tal madre, tal hija.

Rey se humedeció los labios, sabía que Kylo lo estaba probando. Intentó concentrarse y dejar atrás el odio.  
—Tienes miedo—dijo Kylo Ren mientras miraba de reojo a su tío en el suelo—No tenías familia. Encontraste a Han Solo, lo cual consideraste como un padre—dijo Kylo dando un resoplido—Lo maté y luego encontraste a tu verdadero padre, Luke Skywalker.  
—¿Adónde quieres ir con eso?  
—A que tienes miedo de perder a tu única familia; a tu padre. Sabes que lo voy a matar y luego mataré a tus amigos—y siguió analizando con la Fuerza a Rey, cuyas emociones afloraban mucho, sin poder contenerlas—En especial…a ese piloto.

Rey perdió la concentración, Kylo Ren estaba sonriendo al adivinar la debilidad de su prima. La rabia de ella fue lo que confirmó la teoría del caballero de Ren, ya que ella corrió hacia su primo, con el sable en alto hasta chocarse con violencia, provocando chispazos. El maestro Ren la miró triunfante.  
—Eso es, déjate llevar.  
—No—exclamó Rey—Te voy a cerrar esa kriffada boca.  
—Vaya…¿en Jakku aprendiste hablar así?—exclamó con tono burlón y los sables nuevamente ejercían presión entre sí.

La sonrisa sádica de Kylo Ren se tornó en un gesto de furia y dobló su muñeca provocando que el guardamano láser de su espada atraviese la muñeca de Rey.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: después que la hubiese atravesado, Kylo levantó levemente para retirar el guardamano para luego girar en remolino, amputando el brazo de la joven a partir del codo para luego empujarla con la Fuerza.

Se deslizó por la pasarela hasta llegar al mamparo, luego sintió un dolor intenso y se miró el muñón quemado, con los ojos desorbitados en total estado de shock.

Kylo Ren avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a su prima, recogió el sable de luz de ella y se lo guardó en el cinto.

—Esto en realidad, es mío. No eres digna de portarlo.—exclamó el maestro de los Ren.

Rey no podía articular ninguna palabra, miraba a Kylo desde el suelo sin tener idea que hacer, Kylo Ren le pateó en las costillas y la joven gimió del dolor, luego le propinó un relámpago de la Fuerza donde ella chilló hasta quedar casi en la inconsciencia.

—Observa bien esto, tío Luke—dijo Kylo Ren levantando su espada, cuya hoja miraba al abdomen de la chica—A diferencia de la tía Mara, esta vez verás morir a tu hija.  
Luke bajó la mirada, había fallado nuevamente.

Kylo Ren tuvo que girarse para esquivar disparos láser. Con los ojos amarillos centellantes miraba al recién llegado, un piloto que lo apuntaba con gesto de furia.

—Te recuerdo—exclamó el caballero oscuro—Tú eres el prisionero de Jakku que escapaste con el traidor FN-2187.

—Su nombre es Finn—dijo Poe avanzando lentamente y la nave se agitó bruscamente, ambos miraron al mamparo donde se veía un muro gris, eso significaba que Centralia tenía al Han Solo en su merced y era cuestión de tiempo para que los corellianos ocupasen el destructor. Poe volvió su vista al caballero oscuro—Te imaginaba más guapo.— y luego vio a Rey en el suelo para luego mirar con odio a Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren extendió su mano donde rayos de la Fuerza se dirigían al piloto, él tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitarlo y rodó a un costado donde empezó a disparar.  
Kylo Ren detuvo los disparos en el aire.  
—A que te viene buenos recuerdos de esto—excñamó Kylo Ren mientras Poe se humedecía los labios, y se asomó para disparar, cuyos láseres fueron directos a la palma de la mano del maestro Ren, evaporándose.

Poe volvió a apuntarlo y el hombre oscuro se acercó a él de un salto, partiendo el cañón de su blaster de un tajo, Poe no retrocedió y rápidamente sacó una vibrodaga, apuñalándolo en el costado de su abdomen.

—Basura rebelde—maldijo mientras le daba un golpe en la nariz del piloto. Se sacó la vibrodaga y se percató que su herida no era grave, gracias al peto de plastoide que tenía, oculta en su túnica negra.

Poe tambaleó pero se acercó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara del caballero Ren, partiéndole el labio y Kylo Ren lo detuvo con la Fuerza para darle un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen del piloto.  
— _Déjalo…y ven conmigo ¡ahora!_

Se detuvo bruscamente al oír la voz de Snoke en su mente, miró al mamparo y luego volvió su vista a la entrada. Era evidente que Soont Irard y el resto de la flota ya habían huido del campo de batalla, la Resistencia estaban tomando el Han Solo y eso significaba que tenía que huir.  
Maldijo en voz alta la posibilidad de escaparse y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Rey gimió del dolor, se encontró con la mirada de Luke y Poe se arrastraba en el suelo.

Le pateó la espalda y salió por la entrada en una veloz carrera hacia el hangar, confiaba en robar una nave e irse en busca de Snoke.

Estaba consciente que había perdido tiempo luchando contra Rey; si tan solo no hubiese intentado seguir seduciéndola al poder oscuro; la hubiese decapitado.

Se encontró con varios soldados de la Resistencia, Kylo Ren los empujó con la Fuerza y llegó al hangar, encontrándolo abierto y con varias Ala-X; un par de soldados se acercaban a él y los electrocutó con los rayos de la Fuerza, se fue hacia un Ala cercano donde se subió.

—¡No disparen!—gritó una voz autoritaria femenina.

Giró la nave hacia la salida pero alguien estaba ocupando su camino; una mujer de cabellos grises y mirada de decepción infinita.  
—Madre—musitó Kylo Ren y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal. Otra prueba se había puesto en su camino, Kylo Ren movió los cañones, apuntando a su madre pero no podía disparar.

No podía hacerlo y sin saberlo, apartó los cañones; no entendía lo que pasaba; quería disparar contra ella pero no podía hacerlo. Seguía atado a ella y apretó los dientes.

Los de la Resistencia estaban mudos y quietos ante la escena. Leia se apartó del camino y Kylo Ren aprovechó para seguir, escapando por la entrada del hangar.

Y una vez en el espacio, vio la inmensidad del Centralia y los Ala-X rezagados.

No tuvo piedad al dispararlos, los liquidó desquitándose la frustración de al saber que quedaba un resquicio de luz en su ser.

Y el Ala-X de Kylo Ren saltó al hiperespacio, escapando de la zona de combate y con la esperanza de eliminar el rastro de luz que todavía había en él.


	10. Te mando ara

**Chapter 10: Te mando ara**

 **DISCLAIMER: Star Wars pertenece a Disney.**  
 ***Traducido del mando: El camino mandaloriano**

* * *

Rey se hallaba en la habitación clínica de la estación de batalla Centralia. No era muy grande pero lo suficiente espaciosa para albergar a varios heridos, de paredes de duracero y camas con blancas sábanas, al fondo se visualizaba el mamparo donde se podía observar el espacio galáctico.

La joven aprendiz se hallaba en una de esas camas y abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista se paseó por toda la estancia y alguien estaba a su costado, con los brazos en la cama y la cabeza en medio de ellas.  
Rey apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, tenía la esperanza que su pelea contra Kylo haya sido una mala pesadilla pero era cierto, miró su antebrazo, parecía sana pero era una prótesis ya que podía ver unos pequeños cables plateados que conectaban el muñón.  
—¿Rey?—exclamó Poe levantando su cabeza.  
—Estoy bien, Poe—habló Rey, Poe tocó su mano protésica.  
—Pensé que te perdía—confesó Poe mirando la mano de Rey y levantó la vista, viendo esos ojos avellanas que tanto le gustaban—Me enfrenté a Kylo Ren.

Rey miró al piloto.  
—No te hubieses arriesgado.  
—Tú estabas en peligro, quería defenderte, sé muy bien que él es un usuario de la Fuerza.  
—Lo odio—confesó Rey y Poe apretó suavemente la mano robótica de Rey, la joven se aferró aún más a la mano de Poe.  
—Yo también—exclamó Poe—Es un ser maligno.

Rey decidió cambiar de tema.  
—¿Desde cuando estás aquí?  
—Toda la noche, mientras estabas inconsciente—dijo Poe— Finn nos encontró en la pasarela, alertó a los demás y te llevaron a la enfermería. Tu padre le colocaron unos parches de bacta y a ti, una mano protésica.  
—¿Has estado aquí…toda la noche?  
—Sí—confesó—BB-8 ha estado preocupado por ti—dijo con una sonrisa leve. Rey observó a Poe, aquel intrépido piloto que se enfrentó a Kylo Ren sabiendo que no era rival para él. Y se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba aquel piloto y odió el momento cuando Kylo descubrió lo que sentía por él para usarlo en su contra. No iba a permitir que el caballero Ren siga dañando más a sus seres queridos en especial al piloto, todo tenía que acabarse y la forma de acabar con él era matándolo.

La venganza y el odio era el camino hacia el Lado Oscuro, eso lo sabía la joven pero no buscaba venganza, quería justicia.  
No le importaba su brazo si no la gente inocente que moría en el fuego cruzado de la guerra.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó Poe volviendo a la realidad a Rey.  
—No lo sé—dijo y pensó en Sabine Wren ¿entrenarse con ella? Era una buena posibilidad.

Poe no apartaba su vista de la joven Rey.  
—Hagas lo que hagas, te seguiré— y Rey sonrió mientras asentía lentamente, el piloto se puso de pie—Tengo una reunión con la general Organa; descansa, Rey—exclamó Poe y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla pero el rostro de ella se giró, buscando sus labios y los tocó suavemente.  
El experimentado piloto se sorprendió pero no se detuvo, sintió la mano cálida de ella pasar por su mejilla y el tocó su cabello , fundiendose en un beso que ambos no querian que terminara.  
—Me gustas, Poe—exclamó Rey, alejando su rostro para ver los ojos castaños del intrépido piloto, con las mejillas encendidas por su osadía. Poe no dejaba de sonreír totalmente azorado.  
—Rey, me encantas.

Ambos sonrieron y el piloto se retiró de la habitación, encontrándose con Finn en la entrada; el experimentado piloto saludó a su amigo tocándole el hombro y el moreno se acercó a su amiga.  
—Te veo mejor.  
—Esto mejorando—exclamó Rey ahora con mejor humor.  
—Cuando vi la nave de Poe ingresar al destructor, le seguí. Créeme, cuando te vi a ti en el suelo y a Poe arrastrándose, temí lo peor—exclamó.  
—Ya todo pasó amigo—exclamó Rey apretándole la mano—¿Qué pasó con el destructor?  
—Está en manos de los corellianos—contó Finn—Van a cambiarle el nombre y será parte de nuestra flota.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Un destructor estelar con la Resistencia?—preguntó totalmente perpleja.  
—Asi es, ellos lo van a usar como trofeo de guerra—dijo Finn—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos; la nave es potente, los ingenieros corellianos arreglarán los desperfectos que ha tenido por el ataque de Centralia.  
—¿Estamos en Centralia?  
—Sí—dijo confirmó Finn—La general Organa espera que te recuperes pronto para irnos a Kuat—exclamó con una sonrisa—Tú, yo y Poe.  
—Eso suena bien—dijo casi sin ganas—¿Y Chewie?  
—Está ahí abajo, con su gente—exclamó Finn mirando al mamparo, eso significaba que aún estaban sobrevolando el planeta. Las fuerzas de la Resistencia y la Alianza de Sistemas Libres ayudaban en apagar las llamas del incendio forestal que arrasaba el planeta wookie, Chewbacca estaba con ellos, ayudándolos.

Rey no podía creer que Kylo Ren haya intentado destruir el planeta natal del mejor amigo de su padre, se preguntó si él habría tenido anécdotas en su infancia con el leal wookie.  
—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Finn levemente preocupado.  
—Estoy cansada—dijo Rey mientras se recostaba.  
—Soy tu mejor amigo, Rey; siempre puedes contar conmigo—exclamó Finn sonriendo levemente, Rey presionó su mano suavemente.  
—Claro.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Finn se cruzó de brazos y miró a Rey sonriendo.  
—Asi que tú y Poe…  
Rey se azoró y Finn soltó una risa.  
—Me alegro en verdad por ustedes-dijo Finn-Descansa, amiga.  
El moreno salió de la habitación, Rey volvió su mirada al techo y nuevamente pensó en Kylo Ren.

— _Kira…_  
Frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia donde provenía esa voz, esa voz que escuchó por tercera vez en su vida: la primera en Ach-To, el planeta donde se refugiaba Luke y la segunda en Hypori.  
Tras el mamparo estaba un fantasma de la Fuerza, una mujer con túnicas Jedi y cabello recogido. La forma de su nariz y los labios eran iguales al de Rey por lo cual la joven jadeó; reconoció a quien veía.  
—¿Madre?  
—Sí—confirmó el fantasma de la Fuerza de Mara, la madre de Rey avanzó lentamente y se detuvo, observando a su hija, a pesar del tono celeste, la joven aprendiz pudo captar el tono castaño de su cabello.  
—Debes buscar a mi hermano—exclamó Mara sin preámbulos.  
—¿Hermano? Yo no sé nada de tu familia, madre—dijo Rey enderezándose, recordó luego las palabras de su padre: el deseo de su madre fue mandarla a Jakku.  
—Lo has conocido—exclamó Mara—Examina tus sentimientos.

Rey se quedó en silencio y la frase que recordó en Hypori que le instaba quedarse con los contrabandistas: _"Ven con ellos, Rey"_ y luego la palabra de Rik: _"Tenía una hermana en Jakku…"_ _  
_—¡Rik! ¿Rik Castinhall es tu hermano?—preguntó Rey, totalmente sorprendida y Mara asintió.  
—Mi hermano siempre fue algo pomposo pero aún asi, siempre le amé, nuestro apellido fue Slade. Deduzco que mi hermano empezó a llamarse así cuando se fue con Kanata.  
—¿Por qué tengo que buscar a Rik Slade?  
—Tú lo sabes, Kira—dijo Mara Slade— Debes buscarlo, él te ayudara contra Kylo Ren.  
—¿De qué manera?—preguntó la aprendiz y su mente se esbozó la imagen de Sabine Wren.  
—Sigue el deseo de tu corazón. Esa es la única manera de derrotarlo, Kira. Él conoce cada movimiento tuyo porque fue entrenado por Luke, necesitas aprender un movimiento que lo contrarreste.  
—Lo buscaré—dijo Rey— Mi nombre es Rey.  
—No, Kira es tu nombre.  
Rey recordó sus días de Jakku, no tenía recuerdos de su infancia pero lo único que recordaba era que se colocaba aquel casco de piloto de Ala-X donde estaba escrito un nombre en la parte inferior "Rae"  
—Adoptaste ese nombre porque no recordabas el tuyo. Rey.  
—¿Por qué me dejaste en Jakku?—soltó Rey pero su madre solo atinó con mirarla con tristeza.  
—Eso es algo que salió mal.  
—Cuéntame.  
—A su debido tiempo. Debo irme, Kira, recuerda que debes buscar a mi hermano.

Mara Slade caminó hacia la pared de duracero, desapareciendo y dejando con dudas sobre la gran pregunta que tenía en mente ¿Por qué estaba en Jakku?  
Lo apartó de su mente, ahora tenía un objetivo concreto: ir a Hypori y entrenarse bajo el mando de Sabine Wren, tal vez un entrenamiento mandaloriano sorprenda al caballero oscuro pero valdrá la pena, como dijo una vez su padre; se hace o no, jamás se intenta.

* * *

Kylo Ren avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos del Palacio Imperial en Coruscant, lugar donde residía el Líder Supremo Snoke. Snoke había instado a su discípulo que abandonase el Han Solo para reunirse con él; era inútil seguir luchando sabiendo que la Resistencia ya había tomado el destructor. Por más usuario del Lado Oscuro que fuese, era imposible detener el rayo destructor de la estación Centralia, si es que decidía luchar con cada una de las tropas enemigas.

Kylo Ren avanzó por la oficina ovalada, ya era de noche en aquel planeta donde se podía ver las luces de los grandes rascacielos y de los veloces deslizadores.  
—Líder Supremo—dijo Kylo Ren haciendo una reverencia, Snoke que se hallaba mirando la ventana se giró lentamente, su rostro deformado por las cicatrices miró a su pupilo.  
—¿Y la chatarrera?  
—Se negó a unirse a nosotros—explicó Kylo Ren.  
—Entonces ¿la mataste?—dijo con frialdad.  
—No—confesó Kylo.  
—Jugaste con ella—exclamó Snoke con severidad.  
—Quería humillarla.  
—No dejes que tus prioridades personales nublen tu mente, Kylo Ren. Cuando esa chatarrera se negó a unírsenos, debiste terminar con su vida en el acto.  
—Sí, debí hacerlo, Maestro—dijo Kylo Ren.  
—Es evidente que Luke Skywalker la ha entrenado bien. Ella piensa como Jedi… ¡y ahora son dos!—exclamó con furia—Debemos andarnos con cuidado, Kylo Ren. La Orden Jedi puede regresar.  
—Evitaré eso, maestro Snoke—exclamó Kylo Ren con convicción, el líder Supremo Snoke se acercó un poco más a Kylo Ren, examinándolo.  
—Ahora que el general Hux ha muerto—exclamó Snoke sin mostrar signo de entristecerle la muerte de un general suyo—El general Soont Irard ocupará su lugar.  
—Irard es un hombre competente, lo hará mejor que Hux—dijo Kylo Ren y Snoke lo miró, como si estuviera evaluándolo.  
—¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

Kylo Ren pensó en el momento de duda que tuvo al salir del Han Solo, ese momento de debilidad que lo hacía odiar a sí mismo. No quería enfurecer a su maestro y así bloqueando su mente con la Fuerza levantó su mirada.  
—No, maestro—dijo con seguridad, Snoke lo miró con cierta suspicacia.  
—Entonces, te ordeno que vayas al Templo Ren y reúnas a tus caballeros. A todos.  
—Sí, maestro—dijo Kylo Ren, se inclinó levemente y le dio la espalda abandonando la sala.

* * *

Rey llegó al hangar de la estación Centralia, lo veía enorme y encontró el Halcón Milenario, el mítico carguero corelliano será su transporte, estaba totalmente decidida en su misión: Ir a Hypori y pedir a Sabine Wren que la entrene, para Rey ese era el único modo de derrotar a Kylo Ren.  
—¿Vas a un lado Rey?  
La chica se giró encontrándose con Luke, el maestro Jedi sintió varias turbaciones en la Fuerza en su hija, especialmente ira.  
—Iré a Hypori—dijo escuetamente, dándole la espalda.  
—Rey.

La chica se giró y vio que Leia, Poe y Finn también se acercaban.  
—Mi madre se presentó como fantasma de la Fuerza—exclamó Rey y Luke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
—¿Mara?—jadeó  
—Sí—asintió Rey—Ella dijo que vaya a Hypori y voy hacerlo.  
—¿Te vas?—preguntó Poe y Rey asintió.  
—Sí, me iré a Hypori. Me entrenaré con Sabine Wren.  
—¿Sabine Wren?—preguntó Leia, parecía reconocer el nombre.  
—¿La conoces?  
—A ella y a su valiente grupo en Lothal, ya hace mucho tiempo—dijo Leia con nostalgia— ¿Te irás Rey? Contaba que nos ayudes en la campaña de Kuat.  
—Lo siento, general Organa—confesó Rey— Tienes a dos valerosos hombres que la pueden ayudar.  
—Está bien, es tu decisión. Lo único que puedo hacer es desearte suerte.  
Rey asintió pero Luke no se rindió fácilmente.  
—Cuida esos sentimientos que tienes Rey.  
—Descuida, padre—dijo Rey mirando a Luke—Es una ira que la controlo, no temo al decir que detesto a Kylo Ren—y miró a Leia—Siento mucho decirle esto pero ya no hay posibilidad que regrese.  
—Lo sé—exclamó Leia con tristeza—Lo vi…y lo supe. Él no es mi hijo, Snoke me lo ha arrebatado—exclamó mientras le entregaba un sable de luz—Sé que él se llevó el primer sable de tu padre y el que tienes ya no funciona así que toma esto. No lo necesitaré.

Rey estaba sorprendida por el gesto, ignoraba que la general Organa portase un sable de luz. Leia Organa fue entrenada por su hermano en los primeros años pero luego lo dejó a mitad de camino para enfocarse en la política.  
—Gracias—dijo Rey—Regresaré, lo prometo.  
—Entonces, es un hasta luego—dijo Finn tendiéndole la mano y Rey se la estrechó.  
—Hasta luego, Rey—exclamó Poe y la joven Jedi lo abrazó, el piloto le susurró en el oido-Quisiera ir contigo.  
—No, este es un viaje que haré sola pero volveré, Poe—susurró en su oído.

Luke y Rey se miraron, ambos entendieron que discrepaban en algunas ideas, Rey estaba empecinada en dejarse llevar la ira porque así se sentía enfocada en su misión lo cual su padre se oponía. Razón por la cual solamente se dirigieron una mirada y ella se alejó hacia el Halcón.

Se acomodó el morral mientras se colocaba el sable de luz de Leia en el cinto subiendo por la rampa del carguero.  
Se sentó en la cabina del piloto, su vista fue al pequeño grupo que la observaba y luego se concentró en los controles de la nave, colocando las coordenadas hacia Hypori.

El carguero corelliano se elevó unos centímetros y la compuerta de duracero se abrió bajo sus pies, saliendo por esa entrada, el rostro de Luke demostraba decepción mientras miraba la escena, Leia buscó confortarlo colocando su mano sobre su hombro mientras veían como el Halcón se desaparecía en el hangar.  
El legendario Halcón Milenario nuevamente estaba en el espacio exterior y en medio de los cruceros calamaris, saltó al hiperespacio.

* * *

 **NA: Y aqui termina el episodio VIII, les agradezco por leer, seguir y comentar esta historia. Me tomaré un breve descanso antes de continuar con el episodio IX que se titulará** _ **Una luz en la oscuridad**_ **, aunque** **puede** **que me anime a escribir el entrenamiento de Rey con Sabine.** **  
** **No olviden dejar sus impresiones de este fic.**

 **Que la Fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
